Prompts
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Ficlets about the wonderful boys of the Covenant. Slash, multiple pairings. Feel free to leave a prompt.
1. PC Motorcycle

**Pogue/Caleb**

_Motorcycle_

Caleb wasn't one for drinking; he had never really acquired a taste for alcohol, beer, hard liquor.. anything, which made him really not mind that he was always the designated driver whenever he went out with friends.

That's what he assumed would happen tonight as well. The four Sons were at some party Reid had dragged them to; Reid had also spiked the punch at said party. His intentions were to get Tyler wasted, not Caleb, but when he saw the oldest Son drink countless cups of that spiked punch, he sure as hell didn't stop him, warn him, anything.

He did warn Pogue though and the look that appeared on his face was just _too much info _for Reid. Sure, he suspected those two were doing _something_ behind closed doors but he didn't want to _know_ about it.

Hours later, Pogue was dragging a drunk Caleb out to his motorcycle and trying to arrange him in a way that he knew he wouldn't fall.

Who would have thought Caleb was such a giggly drunk? He kept chuckling and fidgetting and moving and Pogue swore he was going to fall off... at least for the first five minutes of them going home.

Then Caleb started getting a little _frisky_... his hands started to wander, down to Pogue's thighs, up his stomach, under his shirt, everywhere; he nuzzled Pogue's neck, kissing it, biting it, sucking on it; and somehow he had managed to inch even closer and now there was no space between Caleb's front and Pogue's back.

Now as much as Pogue was enjoying this, he could barely concentrate on the road in these conditions.

"Babe, you wanna constrain yourself a bit?" he chuckled, trying to focus on anything but what Caleb was doing.

"...no," Caleb smirked into his neck.

"C'mon, Cay, we're almost at your house." He was gripping his handlebars with how hard he was trying to focus on staying on the road and not on just pulling over and--

"Then go _faster._"

Pogue had no problem with doing that -- he had a drunk Caleb groping him, speed limits could wait.


	2. RT Teddybear

**Reid/Tyler**

_Teddybear_

Outside, the rain was falling like the clouds had been collecting water all year and saving it just for tonight; the thunder sounded as if locomotions were speeding by every 2 minutes; and the lightning lit up the sky just as frequently.

Tyler really wasn't liking it. He had never liked storms, especially the thunder part of them. His dislike of thunder only grew when he was walking down one of the many corridors in the Danvers estate and the lightning would light up everything in an eerie way and it felt like the thunder shook everything with just how loud it was and he was really regretting having that glass of water before going to bed and he swore this storm meant the Apocalypse was near and--

Another booming roll of thunder sounded and Tyler just about ran to the room Reid was staying in, the lightning lighting up the hallway just enough so that he didn't run into anything.

As soon as he was in the room, he was jumping into Reid's bed and clinging onto him, startling the other boy out of his peaceful sleep.

"Who, wha, huh?" Reid mumbled, trying to sit up, but he was pulled right back down by Tyler's vice-grip. "Tyler? Whaddaya want?" he asked, settling down into a comfortable position as he started to drift back to sleep already.

"It's storming," Tyler murmured, hiding his face in Reid's neck. Of course the older boy knew how he was with storms; they roomed together and whenever thunder came around, Tyler was out of his bed and into Reid's, if he wasn't in there already because of.. other things.

When they were younger, they'd all huddle together in one bed when they slept over each other's houses and it would start storming, but now, that was just a bit awkward and besides, all Tyler needed was Reid.

Reid made a muffled sound of acknowledgment and wrapped his arms around Tyler in return, "S'alright, baby boy."

Tyler let out a content sigh and relaxed a bit, his hold becoming less severe and more like a child holding a teddy bear as they drifted off to sleep.

"But you're explaining this to Pogue n' Caleb in the morning," Reid added, smirking as he kissed Tyler's forehead and let himself drift off to sleep.

Tyler just shrugged slightly and smiled softly, the thunder no longer bothering him now that he had Reid as a teddy bear.


	3. RC No Prompt

**Reid/Caleb**

At the age of 15, Reid discovered that he was interested in not only girls, but guys too. Well, not _guys_, more like _one_ guy, and how could he not be when he saw Caleb climbing out of his pool, walking toward dripping wet with just those small swim trunks that clung to him and that body that just seemed perfect even at their young age and-- okay, this was getting too girly for Reid.

"Hey Caleb, guess what," Reid smirked, watching him from his place on a lawn chair.

Caleb grabbed a towel from another lawn chair and looked over to Reid, "What?"

"You're sorta hott," he grinned, laughing when Caleb stumbled and looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Wh-what? Thanks? Huh?" He stood up straight and dried him self off mindlessly, his confused eyes still set on Reid.

"God, don't be a girl about it, I'm just saying, you're hott. Gunna go write about this in your diary now?"

"_No_," Caleb glared at him and took a seat next to Reid on another lawn chair.

"Whatever," Reid chuckled, leaning back in his lawn chair to try to soak up some sun.

Everything was quiet for a bit and Reid thought Caleb had just shrugged it off, then he felt someone else's lips on his own and his first instinct wasn't to kiss back, no, it was to _bite _and bite **hard**.

"Ow what the-- Reid!" Caleb jumped away and held his bleeding lip between his fingers.

"..oh, uh, sorry, I didn't.. what were you doing?"

"I was _going _to tell you I think you're sorta hott yourself but right now, I don't think I should take my chances."

Reid rolled his eyes and got up, shooing Caleb's hand away from his lip. His eyes shifted to black as he leaned forward and kissed that lip, stopping the bleeding and making the bite mark disappear completely. "Better?"

"I, uh, yeah.."

"So you were saying?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Nah, I already know, I'm a hottie, I'm even hotter wet," Reid smirked and pushed Caleb back, making him stumble and fall into the pool, before jumping in after him.

Caleb surfaced and pushed Reid back, clearing the water away from his eyes as he chuckled. "Jerk."

"Me off."

"Wha.. whoa, _what_?"

Reid laughed and pushed Caleb against the side of pool before kissing him and murmuring, "Don't worry, we have time for that later."


	4. PCh No Violence

**Pogue/Chase**

_No violence_

When Pogue saw Kate with Chase, yeah, he got jealous, but it wasn't because Kate was with Chase and not him, it was because _he_ wanted to be that close to the other boy, but if Kate wanted to be so self-absorbed to think it was all about her, he wasn't going to stop her.

He also wasn't going to stop himself from giving Chase subtle hints and little clues and he definitely wasn't going to stop Chase when he came into his dorm room and had him pressed against his door with his body weight.

"Find me as irresistable as your girlfriend does?" Chase smirked, his hips resting against Pogue's wtih just the right amount of pressure.

"You wish," Pogue murmured, even though his hands were trailing up Chase's sides and his eyes were were shining with want.

"I was looking for you after practice today, where'd you disappear to, hm?" Chase asked, skimming his fingers over Pogue's chest in a way that made Pogue's skin tingle, even though his tee-shirt. "I didn't scare you off, did I? I honestly didn't mean to, the shower next to you was the only one open, I didn't mean to get that close."

"Bullshit," Pogue growled and in two seconds had Chase under him on the bed, scenes of the other boy in the showers running through his head, images of what they could be doing in those showers following.

"Now, now, play nice," Chase smirked up at him.

"I'd rather play dirty," Pogue murmured with a smirk matching Chase's as he kissed down his jaw.

"Yeah.. that could work, too."

"It'd better."


	5. PT Naughty and Romantic

**Pogue/Tyler**

Naughty & Romantic

Inspired by these: /Luv-StuffErotic-Toys/Chocolate-Pen

"_Ty_ler."

"What?"

"_Tyyy_ler."

"Yeah?"

"_Tyyy-_"

"What do you want, Pogue?" Tyler sighed, finally looking up from his homework to glance at the older boy spread out on his bed.

"Do you know what today is?"

"...Tuesday?" Tyler froze, dates running through his head as he tried to remember the significance of this particular day.

"You didn't remember."

"Uh, yeah, I did. Happy.. anniversary?"

Pogue laughed and sat up, shaking his head, "No, man, at least I don't think so.. anyway, today Reid's stuck going to that family thing, remember?"

Tyler let out a sigh of relief and went back to his homework, "Yeah, so?"

"_So_, I was thinking we use that to our advantage, we have the whole night to ourselves. Just you, me, and your bed. Or Reid's, but I wouldn't trust that."

"You're oversexed."

"Only because you let me be," Pogue grinned, getting up to go stand behind Tyler, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he kissed Tyler's neck. "C'mon, I found those chocolate pens Reid bought at Spencer's."

"I have a test to study for, Pogue, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, I have the same one tomorrow, so how about you take a break and we study each other and then we can see if we can cram that useless information into our heads in study hall tomorrow?"

"You get one hour," Tyler sighed, closing his book.

"What?" Pogue laughed, "You can't give me a time limit."

"59 minutes, 59.. 58.. 57 seconds.."

"Okay, okay, I got it, but in that case," Pogue smirked and pulled Tyler out of his seat, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him right away.

Tyler seemed to be unphased though, "Can you hurry this up?"

Pogue chuckled and shook his head, not believing Tyler's facade, but when a couple of minutes passed by and Tyler was just barely kissing him back, he decided to try a different approach.

"How about I help you study?"

"Is there a lame sex joke coming up now?"

"No," Pogue rolled his eyes and dug around Reid's nightstand for that chocolate pen he had found before. "I'll ask you a question and you answer, if it's right, this tool comes in handy," he shook the pen a bit, "And if you're wrong, nothing happens."

"Now I'm interested."

"So school's a kink of yours?"

"_No_, but I'd like to keep my A, thank you very much."

"Whatever, genius boy," Pogue chuckled, "Ready?"

"As I ever will be," Tyler murmured, folding his hands under his head, cool and calm.

Twenty minutes later, he was the exact opposite. Pogue had him writhing and squirming and breathless from all the teasing he was doing-- and he was _still_ asking questions. How was Tyler supposed to answer when the only thing he could manage to say was _fuck_.

He managed to get something right though, he wasn't really sure what, and Pogue traced down his stomach with the pen, stopping right before the button of his jeans. His mouth followed that trail and Tyler was bucking under the feel of that tongue and those teeth on his sensitive skin there.

"Okay, okay, forget studying, just do.. do.. _something_, God..."

"Nuh uh," Pogue smirked, "This is fun."

Tyler let out a whine; this was going to be a long night.

The next morning, he woke up a) late; b) sticky; and c) completely clueless as to what was on the test.

He was never 'studying' with Pogue again.


	6. PT Lost

**Pogue/Tyler**

_Lost_

He knew he should have never gone to this stupid party Reid dragged him to. He knew that somehow they'd get seperated and he'd be stuck alone. And he never did well by himself with strangers.. gyrating all around him. And with all that alcohol everywhere. And the drugs. And.. was that guy checking him out? Oh God, he hoped not.

He was just standing there, looking horror-stricken as some guy was holding out pills to him, and some girl was shoving beer in his hand, and there were sweaty bodies _touching_ him everywhere, and he really didn't want to be there.

He felt so lost in this setting, he didn't know what to do. That guy was taking the beer away and shoving the drugs into his hand in its place, urging him, encouraging him, and Tyler was trying to politely decline, but that wasn't working.

His head was spinning from the loud music and the stupid guy kept _talking_ to him and those dancing, swaying, grinding bodies kept brushing against him, and he really didn't want to be here.

The bass kept pumping and that guy kept touching his arm and smiling and God, Tyler wanted to just punch him or run off or something... he just wanted to go be somewhere else, not here.

Reid was nowhere to be found and Tyler was way past regretting coming to this stupid party. He could have been with Pogue, but _no_, he had to go and be considerate and told Pogue to hang out with Caleb because they hadn't been 'bonding' or whatnot lately and God, he didn't care if he was being selfish, but he was regretting that too.

Being anywhere but here sounded like a good idea to Tyler right now, with Pogue sounded even better, but he would settle for anything but this right now. Even Chemistry. And he hated Chemistry.

And holy _crap_, this guy was still babbling on. He must have been drunk or high or something because he hadn't noticed Tyler hadn't even been responding to him, that he was so tense under his touch.

Tyler was seriously about to just pop those pills into his mouth to get that guy to shut up; maybe they'd dull his senses a bit and he wouldn't be able to hear that annoying voice as much, but no, no, Tyler knew that was a bad idea and he wouldn't do it.

But it was always an option.

Just when Tyler thought he was going to snap, Tyler felt a warm hand on his stomach, pulling him back into a hard chest and he was about to protest when he heard Pogue's voice.

"Alex, get out man, kid's taken," he chuckled, tossing that annoying kid his pills back before dragging Tyler out to the front porch.

Tyler's head was still spinning from the whole atmosphere and he just held onto Pogue, soaking in his warmth, the safety of him, "You're never allowed to hang out with Caleb ever again," he murmured into Pogue's neck, his arms tight around Pogue's shoulders.

"Gee thanks, Ty," Caleb chuckled from behind him and Tyler looked back to see Caleb leaning against the railing.

"You can have Reid, go away, my turn now," Tyler sent him a playful glare and Caleb just put his hands up in surrender before going back into that _hell_ they call a party, but not before ruffling Tyler's hair.

"I take it you were dragged here?" Pogue chuckled, leading Tyler down the stairs and to the sidewalk.

"Never again," Tyler shook his head, his arms tight around Pogue's waist. "What're you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, duh," Pogue teased and rolled his eyes, his arm around Tyler's shoulders, holding him close. Tyler rolled his eyes at that and stayed quiet, letting Pogue lead them wherever.

Even when their surroundings became odd and unfamiliar, Tyler felt safe and at home, not lost at all, with Pogue there.

By the time they reached the school, Tyler was half asleep and by the time they were in Pogue's room, he was just about sleep walking and when his head hit the pillow, he was out, but when he woke, he was safe and warm and there was no annoying voice bugging him about drugs.

Just Pogue and safety and warmth.


	7. RT Possessive

**Reid/Tyler**

_Possessive_

It was right before swim practice and Tyler was sitting at the edge of the pool, letting his legs dangle in the water. Pogue and Caleb were sitting on either side of him, talking about.. something. Tyler wasn't really sure; his attention wasn't on their conversation, it was on Reid and that stupid, blonde, slutty-- that girl he was talking to near the ladder.

She was _touching_ his arm and Tyler felt a wave of _something_ run through him. He was glaring daggers at Reid and that girl but Reid seemed not to notice.

"...that show last night? ..Ty? Hey, Tyler, you with us?" Pogue waved a hand in front of Tyler's face, causing him to lean back and shift his attention to Pogue.

"Oh yeah, sorry, that show, uh, yeah.. what show?"

"Why're you so out of it?" Caleb chuckled, nudging Tyler with his elbow.

"I'm not.. it's nothing," Tyler murmured before getting up and wandering away.

Pogue and Caleb exchanged glances but just shrugged, knowing by now that a brooding Tyler never wanted company.

That night, Tyler had stayed in the dormroom instead of going out to Nicky's with the rest of the Sons. He was in bed and ready to fall asleep when Reid came back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Shoulda came, baby boy, it was fun," he said as he started to get ready for bed.

"Hm," Tyler shrugged, snuggling into his comforter as he turned to face the wall.

"Something up, man?" Reid asked, trying to slide into Tyler's bed, only to have him shift away.

"Mn," Tyler shrugged again, "Night."

"..night," Reid murmured, giving Tyler an odd look as he slid into his own bed instead.

Tyler thought Reid had gotten the message, but no, his thick head obviously didn't absorb it because the next day, he was flirting with the same girl, in the same place, and Tyler swore this was deja-vu because it was just like yesterday with Caleb and Pogue sitting there with him.

"Tyler, you're spacing again," Caleb raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his shoulder slightly; when he didn't get a reaction, he followed Tyler's gaze (and noticed it was that icy glare he saved for when someone royally got him peeved). "_Oh_."

"What?" Pogue asked, looking over to where the other two were looking, "..oh."

There was Reid and that girl again, touching and flirting.

"Tyler? Hey, Ty," Pogue nudged him, but no, Tyler was still engrossed in glaring.

"Ty," Caleb tried again, this time snapping his fingers in front of Tyler's face. "You here with us?"

"One minute," Tyler murmured and got up, leaving a confused Pogue and Caleb.

"What's he doing?" Pogue asked, watching Tyler walk towards where Reid was. "He isn't.."

"Oh, he _is_," Caleb chuckled, "Tyler's claiming his man."

As Tyler made his way over to Reid, he could see the blonde look over to him and smile a bit, but that smile wasn't going to help him now. Before Reid could register what was happening, Tyler was pushing him into the pool and jumping in after him. He had him pinned against the wall of the pool and was attacking his mouth with his own and Reid didn't know how to react so he let his body take over and kissed back, flipping them so their positions were reversed.

"Did I miss something?" Reid asked when he pulled away, panting a bit.

"You're a jerk," Tyler punched him in the stomach, but the water sort of ruined that effect. "And you're _mine_."

"I can live with that," Reid smirked, going in for another kiss.

Around them, everyone was frozen in place as they watched the scene play out. That stupid blonde slutty-- that girl Reid was flirting was stammering and slowly moving away, her eyes wide with shock.

Everything was silent.. then Pogue let out a wolf whistle and Caleb yelled, "Go Tyler!" and that started a roar of applause and more wolf whistles.

Tyler was pretty sure he was never going to live this down.


	8. RT Sick

**Reid/Tyler**

_Sick_

It wasn't often that any of the Sons got sick, their power seemed to make them immune to most germs. Sure, they weren't _completely_ immune, they had all had chicken pox, the mumps, strep throat, the flu... everything, and usually together, making it hell on their mothers.

But as they grew older, being sick became rarer and rarer. Maybe a stuffy nose sometimes, or a cough, simple things, but nothing important.

Nothing like how Tyler was feeling right now.

His head ached, he couldn't breathe through his nose, his throat was itchy and sore, he was hot all over but cold at the same time.

He felt like death warmed over.

He had woken up feeling like that and the only good feeling he had at the moment was Reid's arm around his waist, holding him close to his sleep-warm body, but then Reid started to rouse from his peaceful sleep and shifted around. His arm left Tyler's waist, causing Tyler to whimper softly at the loss of it.

"Ty?" Reid asked through a yawn, sitting up and stretching, "You up yet?"

"Mhm," Tyler answered. He was curled into a ball under the covers, shivering even though his body was radiating heat.

"You look sorta red, Tyler," Reid commented, placing his hand on Tyler's forehead, "Whoa, you're hot, and not in the good way."

"M'sick," Tyler mumbled, holding onto a pillow and burying his head into it.

"I think I got that much," Reid rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He grabbed the pillows off of Tyler's bed and tossed them onto his own. "Can you sit up?"

When Tyler weakly sat up and could barely keep himself up, Reid started to worry. He fixed up all the pillows the way he knew Tyler liked them and let him lay back down, tucking the comforter around him. "..what do I do now?"

Tyler shrugged in response and murmured, "Caleb?"

"Right, Golden Boy always knows what to do," Reid nodded and took a seat next to Tyler on the bed as he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. He dialled Caleb's number and put the phone to his ear, running his hand through Tyler's hair soothingly as the phone rang.

"Ca.. whoa, Pogue? Whoa, _whoa_, what are you doing at Caleb's this early?" Reid chuckled.

"_Reid,_" Tyler mumbled, opening his eyes enough to glare at Reid.

"Right, sorry, baby boy. Pogue, gimme Caleb.. _because.. _you're nosy. Tyler's sick and I dunno what to do... _no_, he doesn't need to see a doctor. Just give me Caleb or Tyler'll have your head, he's glaring at me already... Caleb? Tyler's sick.. I don't know _how_. Tyler, how are you sick?" Reid put the phone next to Tyler's ear so he could answer.

"Head hurts, throat's sore, stuffy nose," Tyler mumbled out, shifting closer to Reid so he could wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his hip.

"So what do I do?" Reid asked when he put the phone back to his ear, "..that's it? I actually have to go to the store for this? Can't we just Use or some-- yeah, yeah, okay, _okay_, alright, Caleb, bye," he sighed and hung up on Caleb's annoying fatherly tone, tossing the phone onto Tyler's bed.

"Stay," Tyler whined, pulling Reid down to lay with him.

Reid chuckled and let himself be pulled down, "But Caleb said to get medicine and fluids and stuff."

"Mph," Tyler shrugged and tightened his arms around Reid, burying his head in the other boy's neck.

"Fine, fine," Reid let out an exagerated sigh, "I'll stay til you fall asleep, then I'll get all that good stuff, alright?"

"Mhm," Tyler nodded and pulled the blanket over both of them so he could sufficiently glue himself to Reid's side.

"..you're so paying me back for this when you're not all gross," Reid murmured as he kissed the top of Tyler's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tyler relaxed into the touch and within a couple of minutes, he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up, a couple of hours had passed and Reid was sleeping next to him, seeming as if he never left, but a quick glance to the nightstand and Tyler could see a bottle of NyQuil and some bottles of water.

He was planning on waking Reid up in a bit; he just needed a couple more minutes of rest... but as soon as his head touched the warmth of Reid's chest, Tyler was out cold.

Even with his nose still stuffed, his head still aching and too warm, his throat still sore, he felt better just knowing Reid was going to be there to take care of him; just the thought of it put a small smile on his face as he slept.


	9. CR No Prompt

**Caleb/Reid**

Reid really didn't like people telling him what to do; he hated it, despised it. He _knew_ the difference between right and wrong and he knew what he did was stupid and he knew _everything_ anyone would ever spit out at him.

That never stopped him from pulling his little stunts, though.

He'd gamble and hustle and smoke and drink and do drugs and just screw things up for the hell of it. He knew his limits, even if no one believed that-- he knew when to stop, but sometimes, he just didn't want to.

And that was usually when Caleb would step in.

If there was anything Reid hated more than getting scolded by adults, it was getting scolded by Caleb, because he would get that superior, fatherly tone, the kind that made Reid want to snap because Caleb's logic was never flawed and there was always that understanding undertone with what seemed like years of wisdom put on top of it.

Reid couldn't stand it when Caleb tried to tell him what to do... but he still did the stupid things that got him in those situations anyway.

And that's where he was now, sitting on Caleb's couch, in Caleb's house, getting yelled at by Caleb.

"What were you _thinking_? Were you thinking _at all_? God Reid, of all the stupid things... you _know_ you should stay out of water in a storm! Especially one this bad! Why in the world would you wanna go swimming in this weather? Well?"

Reid sighed and just kept drying his hair with the towel Caleb had thrown at him earlier.

"_Reid_, I want an answer."

"Because I felt like it. Why do you care? You're not my dad, Caleb, stop trying to act like it."

"So you _felt_ like putting your life in danger? Gee, that's great, should I put you on suicide watch?"

Reid rolled his eyes and let the towel hang around his neck, "_No_, I just.. wanted to go swimming, I don't know. I get the point, alright? Can we just drop it?"

"No, we can't just _drop it_," Caleb sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down next to Reid, "You could have been taken under by waves, Reid, struck by lightning, _anything_, do you get that? We could have lost you."

"I could have died hundreds of times since my fifth birthday, when are you gunna get tired of yelling at me for it?"

Reid was expecting Caleb to yell some more, to hit him upside the head, to give up... he _wasn't_ expecting Caleb to grab him and pull him into a kiss, especially not one as desperate and hungry as this one. When Caleb finally pulled away, Reid was panting and Caleb's eyes were dark and troubled.

"When you start caring."

--

**AN: **I'm telling you guys right now, Caleb/Reid is my least favorite pairing, next to Pogue/Reid, and anything with Chase xD I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get into it. I write it because you ask, and I try, but I'm sorry if it's not as good as other pairings I write. I tried though and I really hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. PT Wedding Date

**Pogue/Tyler**

_Wedding Date_

"But _Mom_, do I _have_ to? But.. Mom, I'm busy right now, can we ta-- _no Mom_, I'm not doing _that_.. MOM!"

Reid, Caleb, and Pogue snickered as they listened in on Tyler's side of the phone conversation. They were all in Caleb's living room 'studying', AKA Reid was playing Smash Bros, Pogue was stuffing his face with junk food, and Caleb.. was actually studying.

Tyler had been partially doing all three before he got that dreaded phone call.

"Mom, c'mon, seriously, we can talk later... _oh my-- MOM, _stop that," Tyler was turning a bright shade of red from what his mother was asking him, "God, mom, I'm with the guys, _studying!_ No, there's no girls... guys? What? Mom, stop."

"Tyler's own mother thinks he's gay," Reid laughed, falling onto his back; Pogue laughed with him but tried to hide it with a cough while Caleb was biting back his laughter and pretending that he was still reading the book on his lap.

"Okay, okay, mom, _okay_, I'll go, when? But that's a Saturday! I don't wan-- _fine_, okay. Alright, alright! Yeah, yeah, I'll find one, okay, bye.." Tyler grumbled and turned away so he could mutter, "Love you too," to his mom without the other guys hearing him. After he hung up, he fell down on the couch and let out a groan.

"What? Did your mom set you up on a blind date?" Reid asked, crawling over from his spot on the floor to kneel next to Tyler. "...with a guy?"

Tyler sighed and hit Reid with a cushion, "_No_, and I don't know why she thinks I hook up with random guys, unless you've been telling her stupid rumors, _Reid_," Tyler glared at him.

"Okay, fine, I told her _one_ thing and it just _slipped_ when she asked my mom if me and you were still hanging out and as close as we used to be."

"...what did you tell her?" Pogue asked, butting into the conversation.

"Just that little Tyler here got drunk and made out with this guy at so--mph," Reid glared as Tyler covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're a dick," Tyler muttered and let his hand drop.

"You _like_ dick."

Tyler just groaned and pushed Reid away, "Shut up."

"Leave Tyler alone, Reid," Caleb chuckled, putting an arm around Tyler's shoulder, "We accept him no matter what he likes."

"You're not helping," Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed Caleb's arm away.

"Just leave him alone," Pogue laughed and ruffled Tyler's hair, "So why did your mom call?"

Tyler sighed and sunk down into the couch, "My cousin's wedding is coming up and my mom's making me go.. _and_ I have to go find a date."

"Which cousin?" Reid asked.

"Kyle, does it matter?"

"Duh, if it was one of the hott girls you're related to, I'd be volunteering to be your date."

"You're too funny, Reid," Tyler rolled his eyes and kicked at Reid, who just smirked and went back to playing his game. They all went back to what they were doing before, except for poor Tyler, who decided to brood instead.

The afternoon passed without anything eventful happening. Reid had left around seven because some friends had called him to go do stuff; the other three didn't even want to know what exactly. Now, Pogue and Tyler were leaving; they said their goodbyes to Caleb at the door and headed to Tyler's hummer-- Pogue was hitching a ride with him because his bike was in the shop for some problem or another.

When Tyler pulled out and they were on the road, Pogue turned the radio down and turned to face Tyler, "So.. you made out with some guy?"

Tyler blushed and kept his eyes on the road, refusing to glance at Pogue. "Yeah... once," he shrugged, trying to play it off like it wasn't that big of a deal; in reality, that one time turned his world upside down.

"Who?"

"Just some guy," he sighed, "It doesn't matter, I was just trying new things out. Drop it, Pogue, alright?"

"I'm just curious," Pogue chuckled, "But alright... so that wedding, any ideas for a date?"

"No clue at all."

"How about me?"

That almost sent Tyler veering off the road. "_What?_" He looked at Pogue with wide eyes, pulling over to the side of the road so he wouldn't go swerving around again.

Pogue braced himself with one hand on the dashboard and let out a nervous laugh, "Whoa, baby boy, don't go and kill me just because of _that_."

"..sorry," Tyler murmured, "But.. _what_?"

"Take _me_, y'know, as a date."

"_Why_?"

"Because... I wanna try something new?" Pogue flashed him a nervous smile, "But listen, just.. forget it, I just thought.. I mean, forget it."

In reality, Pogue had been thinking about Tyler for some time now. Something about the younger boy just made him feel... different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he liked it, and with this new found information of Tyler 'exploring', he had gotten a little confidence burst.

"No, no, I just.. no, I mean, yeah, I mean.." Tyler let out a groan and let his head fall to his steering wheel. Why did Pogue have to go do this _now_? Just when he had convinced himself that Pogue would never see him like _that_, he had to go pull that.

Tyler was in the same boat as Pogue; since Pogue had broken up with Kate, he had been noticing the older boy a bit more, realizing just how attractive he was, liking his personality a bit more-- he started seeing him in an entirely different light.

But he was convinced Pogue was _straight_, and now this? Tyler sighed and picked his head up, "Are you being serious?"

"If I wasn't, would I do this?"

"Do wh--" Tyler's question was muffled by Pogue's lips on his own.

"_That_," Pogue grinned when he pulled away. "So, yeah?"

"Yeah.." Tyler nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to bring his heart rate back to normal, "Yeah."

"Great," Pogue's smile got wider as he pulled Tyler in for another kiss.


	11. RT No Prompt

**Reid/Tyler**

It was a Thursday night and Reid, surprisingly, had no plans. Thursday night was usually filled with parties at nearby colleges and Reid was a regular at them... or used to be. Lately he had been dropping those parties and he could only blame one person for that: the brunette laying next to him on his bed. Since he and Tyler had started this _thing_ they were doing, Reid's desire to party all the time eased and in its place came a desire to always be with Tyler, even if it meant staying in some nights because of homework and studying and whatnot, which was what Tyler was doing and Reid was pretending to do... badly.

"Reid, are you studying?" Tyler asked, looking up at Reid as he flipped a page. He saw his friend's book still closed and rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

"Whatever, French is a gay class anyway. Who wants to learn about the language of _loooove_? You wanna know about the language of love? Come see me in bed, I'll teach you a thing or two. You won't even need words, just--"

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler rolled his eyes and sat up, "You know you need to ace this test to pass the class, so shut up and study."

"The _only_ things I like about the French is their kissing and their fries, their toast could use a little work, though. I don't _care_ about their language."

"You don't have to _care_ about or like the language, just know enough to pass, doofus."

"The only thing I need to know in French is one phrase."

"And what's that?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Reid said with a smirk.

Tyler just rolled his eyes again, "How about I make you a deal?"

"Does it involve coucher-ing?"

The younger boy raised an eyebrow at that but just shook his head. "Study for half an hour, I'll quiz you, and if you know the stuff, then we can 'coucher'," he rolled his eyes, "And if you don't, then I won't let you touch me until you do."

"...that's harsh."

"Deal?"

"_Fine_," Reid sighed and shook Tyler's hand to seal the deal.

When half an hour passed and Tyler started quizzing Reid, all the blonde answered with was 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?' and kept attacking Tyler and trying to molest him, but no, Tyler held his ground and fought Reid off, even if his efforts were starting to work just a bit... no, Tyler was keeping the deal.

"How do you ask for the price of something at a supermarket?" Tyler asked for the third time.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

Tyler let out a groan and fell onto his bed; he was in for a long night.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Do you want to sleep with me tonight? _


	12. CT Freak

-1"What's your type?"

"I like guys with long hair."

"Anything else?"

"Cars are hott but I like guys who ride motorcycles."

"That it?"

"Well, muscles are nice. I like strong guys."

Caleb sat up and looked down at his younger brother, "Are you telling me you like Pogue?"

"No," Tyler chuckled and sat up to join Caleb, "I like you, why would you think I like Pogue?"

"Because… never mind."

"Aw, did you get jealous for a second there, Caleb?"

"That depends; did you _want_ me to get jealous?"

"It might be a turn on."

"You're a freak."


	13. CT School Day Haze

-1"Tyler, you're staring at Caleb again."

"No, I'm not. I'm staring in his _general direction_. There's a difference."

"Uh huh, right. Can you stop staring at him like a lovesick puppy for a minute and help me with this problem?"

"Whoa, you're asking me for help… with schoolwork?" Tyler's head snapped to look at Reid, "Wow."

"No, not really, I just wanted to see if you'd help," Reid smirked, resting his chin on his palm as he glanced over to Caleb, "He's staring at you now."

"Really?" Tyler blushed, trying to see Caleb without making it look too obvious.

"Yeah and now Pogue's pulling him back and _whoa_, Pogue just kissed him."

"What?!" Tyler snapped around to see what was going on… to find that his reaction had roused Pogue from his daily Math Nap and caused Caleb to send him an odd look, along with the rest of the class and the teacher.

"Is there a problem, Tyler?"

Tyler chuckled nervously and shook his head, sinking down in his seat as he blushed. "No, sorry, I just… sorry."

"Right then…" And the teacher continued on.

Reid was snickering, seeming quite proud of himself.

"You're such an ass."

"You like my ass, don't lie."

"I like Caleb's more."

_What?_

Tyler swore mentally; he forgot that they could all talk to each other telepathically. He should have figured that Caleb would want to know what was going on with his little outburst.

_Why are you two talking about my ass?_

_Baby boy can't stop thinking about it, duh. Can you two go get it on before he explodes?_

Tyler just sunk down in his seat some more; he wanted to strangle Reid.

_What's going on, man?_

_Just go back to sleep Pogue. It's nothing._

_Tyler just needs some Caleb loving is all and he thought you were honing in on his game._

_What, why? Tyler, man, why would I want Caleb's fugly ass?_

Tyler groaned and tried to ignore their voices, instead choosing to pay attention to the work on the board, but no, that didn't stop them.

_Hey, Tyler likes my ass, that's all that matters. Right Tyler?_

Caleb looked over to Tyler and smirked; Tyler knew what that smirk meant and it made him blush. They kept their eyes locked to each others' and smiled. Tyler lost himself in Caleb's warm brown eyes while Caleb was lost in Tyler's bright blue ones.

_  
_They were having a 'moment'. Then Reid came in.

_Fuck man, they're screwing with their eyes again!  
_

That woke Pogue up from that nap he was just trying to get back to.

_Again?_

_Yeah man and-- oh **fuck**._

Reid tried to block his mind off from the mental images Tyler and Caleb were sending him.

"Bitches," he muttered, glaring at Caleb and Tyler, who were smirking at him.

"Reid, watch that mouth! Caleb, Tyler, I expect more from you two, pay attention! And Pogue! Wake. Up."

All four of their heads snapped to face the teacher and they all wore similar apologizing smiles.

"That's better, now on we go about…"

The teacher's voice trailed off as the four boys went back to what they were doing; Reid was bothering Tyler, who was staring at Caleb, who would stare at him when he turned away, and Pogue… kept sleeping.


	14. PT Fight

-1It was Friday's night and Nicky's was packed with half of the student population at Spenser's. The four Sons, of course, were right with them.

Caleb and Pogue were playing fooseball against each other while Tyler and Reid were at their usual habitat: the pool tables, challenging Aaron and Ryan.

The night was going smoothly; everyone was having fun; but fun and Aaron and Reid never mixed well for too long.

Reid made in a combo-shot that even made Tyler want to say he cheated, but the younger boy knew he didn't. He hadn't felt that ebb of Power when Reid used around him, there was nothing at all. That was pure skill… or luck; whatever it was, Aaron wasn't liking it.

"There's no way you just made that shot! You're cheating!"

"You say that shit every night, how the hell can I cheat in _pool_, moron? Was I blowing the balls to go that way? Oh yeah, that would work."

"I'm sure you're good enough at blowing other things that it would have."

"The only thing I'm good at blowing is punches to your ugly face, asshole."

"Come see me, Garwin," Aaron put his pool stick down and took a step closer, "You could bring your bitch, too."

"Puh-lease, Tyler is Pogue's bitch, get your facts straight."

"_Reid_," Tyler glared at him but Reid just shrugged.

"Is that so? You shacking up with Parry now? What, Garwin not good enough anymore?" Aaron pushed Tyler's shoulder, egging him on with a smirk.

And as soon as that hand landed on Tyler's shoulder, there was a hand in Aaron's hair, pulling him back and making waves of pain fly through his head as his hair was nearly ripped out.

"Do you have a problem, Abbott?" Pogue asked and let go of Aaron's hair, stepping in front of him so he could face him. "Got something to say? You say it to me and leave Tyler out of it."

"Can't the kid take care of himself? Or does he need big, bad Pogue to stand up for him? You into that, Parry, being all dominant with him?" Aaron smirked and in Pogue's face.

Pogue was clenching his jaw and his fists to keep from just punching the lights out of Aaron.

"Or maybe it's Sims whose into all that kinky shit. It's always the quiet ones, right?"

Pogue growled and was just about to make his fist collide with Aaron's jaw, but Tyler pulled him back and away, towards the door.

Caleb was right behind him, dragging Reid, who was spitting out insults at Aaron even when they were half way out the door.

"You're gunna get yourself and Tyler killed one day, Reid, can you just _shut up_?" Caleb asked with a glare, pushing Reid to his car. He figured Tyler and Pogue would want to be alone after that and Reid being anywhere near them wouldn't let them have that privacy. "Get in, you're staying with me tonight."

"Hey, I'm not your bitch and you're sure as hell not a one night stand for me, don't tell me what to do," Reid argued but got in Caleb's car anyway.

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night, he could tell; he _so_ deserved a thank-you from Pogue and Tyler for this.

In Tyler's Hummer, Pogue was sitting in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Tyler was quietly driving, trying to form what he was going to say in his head.

"..I can take care of myself, Pogue," he finally said, sparing a quick glance at the long haired teen. "You don't have to jump to my defense whenever Aaron tries to start shit. I'm not gunna _break_ if someone touches me."

"I know, baby boy, I _know_. That doesn't mean I can stop myself all the time."

"You're almost as bad as Reid when it comes to fighting Aaron, you know that?"

"That didn't help the situation."

"It wasn't supposed to. You need to control that hothead tendency of yours. Should I sign you up for anger management classes?"

"You're too funny. I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?"

"_I_ don't go around starting fights, _I _was gunna ignore him and just get the game back on."

"Yeah well… he touched you."

"I _told_ you, I won't break if someone touches me. You of all people should know that," Tyler smirked and glanced at Pogue.

That made Pogue smile… but just a little bit. He was still pissed, after all. "What about all that shit he was saying? I couldn't just _take_ that."

Tyler sighed and reached over to untangle Pogue's arms so he could hold onto one of his hands. "What he says doesn't matter, he's an ass and he knows you've got a temper. You're just giving him something else to bug you with."

"Yeah well…" Pogue squeezed Tyler's hand lightly; there really wasn't anything he argue that with.

"Promise me to let me handle my own problems from now on?"

"Only if you promise not to get into any fights."

"If I did, I'd be calling for help from you anyway," Tyler pointed out. He may have been good with words and being passive about arguments but he knew he could never _fight_ fight.

"Then we have a deal."

"Good, now give me a kiss before the light turns green."

Pogue's smile widened as he leaned over to kiss Tyler. He had only meant it to be a simple kiss, to seal the deal. They got carried away, though, and soon cars were honking behind him.

That didn't stop them though… the cars could always go around them, right?


	15. CT Kids

_**NOTE:**__ The boys are around 6-7 in this little piece. _

"_Ca_-leb! Pogue pushed Tyler and he fell and now he looks like he's gunna cry and remember it was Pogue! Not me!" Reid yelled over to Caleb, who was swinging on the swings while the rest of them were monkeying around on the playground.

"I didn't mean to! I swear! I'm sorry, Tyty," Pogue squatted down in front of Tyler, who was sitting on the floor and holding his knee with his hand, "I didn't see you!"

"Yeah right, you're just a big meanie, Pogo!" Reid pushed Pogue away, causing his to topple over onto his side, "Don't listen to his bullshit Tyler, he's just mean!"

"You _cursed!_" Tyler pointed his finger at Reid, his eyes wide and rimmed with tears, "You're not supposed to curse, Reid!"

"Yeah but Pogue knocked you over!"

"By accident!"

One of the arguing boys jumped onto the other and the next thing Tyler knew, Pogue and Reid were tumbling around and hitting each other, which just made those tears fall as he sniffled.

By the time Caleb came over, Tyler's cheeks were tear-stained and the other two boys had rolled down a hill, still fighting the entire time down.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Caleb asked as he plopped down in front of the younger boy.

Tyler sniffled and nodded but kept his knee protectively cradled to his chest.

"Can I see?"

Tyler slowly lowered his knee and moved his hand so Caleb could see. There was barely a scratch there, it was just red and starting to bruise. "It hurts," Tyler mumbled pitifully, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I think you're gunna be okay," Caleb said with a soft smile as he gently brushed some of the dirt off of Tyler's leg.

"Are you sure?" Tyler sniffled and wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeves.

"I think so… but just to make sure…" Caleb leaned down and pressed his lips to Tyler's not so fatal wound, "_Now_, it's gunna be okay," he smiled, "Okay?"

Tyler's face lit up with a smile as he nodded, "Thanks Caleb."

"It's nothing, Tyty," Caleb grinned and stood up, offering his hand to Tyler and pulling him up. "Now where are Pogo and Reid?"

"They rolled down that hill," Tyler pointed over to the hill the other two boys had rolled down, "They're _fightin'_ Caleb and Reid cursed. He's not supposed to curse."

"We'll have to tell his mommy later then but how about for now you come swing with me, okay?"

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded happily and slipped his hand into Caleb's, pulling the older boy towards the swings, the two of them laughing the entire way.

Mrs. Garwin looked up from her magazine and looked around to see what the boys were doing. She smiled at Tyler and Caleb who were swinging happily but then frowned when Pogue and Reid were nowhere to be found. She got up to look around and spotted them at the bottom of the hill, _still_ fighting.

"REID MATTHEW GARWIN AND POGUE VINCENT PARRY, YOU LET GO OF EACH OTHER'S NECKS THIS INSTANT!" She was speed walking down the hill and before either boy could respond, she had grabbed them by the ears and was pulling them up the hill.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Mommy, let go! I'm telling Daddy on you! MOMMY! OW!"

"Shut up, you big baby," Pogue kicked at him and then Reid kicked back, which only caused Mrs. Garwin to twist their ears, earning simultaneous shots of "OW!"

Reid and Pogue earned themselves a time-out and were stuck sitting on opposite sides of a bench while Mrs. Garwin took Tyler and Caleb to the ice cream truck. They came back happily eating their ice cream cones and sat between Reid and Pogue who were glaring at each other.

"This was all your fault!"

"Was not, stupid!"

"Was too, idiot!"

"You're a doofus!"

"Yeah well, you're… a dipshit!"

"MRS. GARWIN, REID CURSED!"


	16. PT Quarrel

-1It was the end of the school day and Tyler was at his locker, putting the books he didn't need away. Leaning against the locker next to him was Eric Walker, Spenser's gay guy on campus.

He had walked Tyler to his locker from their History class and now he was trying to chat him up--in a friendly way, even if his stance was completely flirtatious. He couldn't help it if everything did came off in a flirty way, it was just natural for him.

Tyler was responding and chuckling and being the nice guy that he was. He was actually right in the middle of saying something when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled away from his locker and down the hallway, leaving a confused Eric in his wake.

"Pogue! What the hell are you doing?" Tyler asked and sent Eric an apologetic look. Eric just shrugged and closed Tyler's locker for him.

"Pogue! Is there a _reason_ you're dragging me like this?"

"You were letting him _flirt_ with you."

"Who, Eric? What? I was just talking to him, he's just a friend."

"Then why the hell was he so close to you?"

"Because it's hard to hear someone talking in a loud hallway?"

"Tyler, you _know_ Eric's rep, he wasn't just having a nice little talk with you."

"Y'know, this whole possessive thing isn't too cute when you're _nearly ripping my arm out_."

"I bet you wouldn't be complaining if it was Eric nearly ripping your arm out."

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed, letting himself be dragged to Pogue's room, where Pogue sat him down on his bed.

"Are you gunna like scold me now?" Tyler joked and leaned back on his arms.

"Yeah, of course, I'm gunna put you in time-out and everything. You're grounded for two weeks, no talking to Eric at all."

Tyler sighed and fell back on the bed, "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"He's _Eric_, he's… like the gay version of Reid."

"Hey, Reid hooks up with guys too."

"Then go hook him and Eric up so I don't have to worry about him talking to you anymore."

Tyler sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "You don't have to worry about _anything_. I don't _want_ him," His voice lowered as he met Pogue's eyes shyly, "I want _you_."

Well, that sort of made any anger, jealousy, just about every negative feeling in Pogue dissolve.

"…sorry, baby boy," He laid down on his stomach next to Tyler.

"You're only apologizing because you wanna get some tonight."

"I'm not _that_ much of a jerk."

"Just shut up and kiss me."


	17. ALL Movie Night

-1The four Sons were in their pajamas, in Caleb's living room; Tyler, Pogue, and Reid sat on the couch while Caleb was on the floor, rifling through his DVD collection.

"Scream?"

"Stupid."

"Dude, Where's My Car?"

"Seen it like a billion times."

"The Pacifier?"

"Gay."

"Oceans 13?"

"Why? So Tyler can drool all over himself watching Brad Pitt? Yeah, right."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding, baby boy."

"Better be."

"How about Edward Scissorhands?"

"Nope."

"Reid, just pick a movie already!" Caleb sighed in aggravation and gave up on looking through his DVD collection.

"Put in… The Exorcist." Reid smirked when he felt Tyler stiffen up; the boy could never handle any kind of scary movie.

"Finally," Pogue teased as he reached over Tyler to hit Reid with a couch cushion.

Caleb started the movie and turned all the lights off before sitting down between Pogue and Tyler, who was fidgetting already.

"Calm down, baby boy, the movie's just starting," Caleb chuckled and put a comforting arm around Tyler.

"Psh, get your own, Caleb," Reid joked and wrapped his arm around Tyler's waist. "Tyler's mine."

"I thought we agreed to share Tyler," Pogue cut in.

"That was only when he had the gummy bears."

Tyler wanted to whimper when the playful banter around him died, it had been distracting him from the movie, but now with everyone else paying attention to the TV, he had to, too.

By the end of the movie, Tyler was no long between Caleb and Reid; he was behind them. And Pogue. Somehow he had managed to make a human shield out of the three of them and he would peek his head out over one of their shoulders every now and then, then quickly duck back down whenever something scary happened.

When the movie finished, Pogue looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "Movie's over, Tyler. You can stop hiding behind us now."

"Can't I just fall asleep back here?" Because he knew he would have nightmares. He always did.

"You might be nice and comfy back there but there's no way I'm sleeping sitting like this," Reid shook his head and pressed back in the couch, squishing Tyler's legs as he did so.

"You wanna camp down here tonight?" Caleb suggested, "I could bring down pillows and stuff."

"You can't call it camping if we're _in your living room_, stupid," Reid pointed out. "What you wanna do is called a, oh my gaw! Sleepover!"

Reid's girl imitation even made Tyler laugh.

"Cute, now seriously, is that alright with you guys?"

"…I call the couch."

"I call the spot in the middle of everyone else."

"And I call the recliner."

"I take that as a yes," Caleb said as he got up, "And lemme guess, Reid, you want like 5 pillows, Tyler wants 2 and Pogue's good with one?"

"Wow, you're good," Pogue remarked with a slightly amazed tone.

"Yeah, well, I've been basically been your nanny since we were kids," Caleb muttered as he headed towards the stairs. When he came back down, Reid was spread out on the couch, Pogue was in the recliner, reclining, and the coffee table had been moved so Tyler was sitting on the rug in the middle of the room.

"You could have helped," Caleb commented as he dumped the pillows and blankets in his arms onto the floor.

"Your hallways creep me out."

"I was comforting Tyler."

"I… just didn't want to."

At least Reid had the balls to tell the truth.

Caleb threw each of them their pillows and a blanket before settling down near Tyler on the floor. "You all good?"

"Yes sir, big brother, sir," Reid answered, giving Caleb a thumbs' up. Pogue chuckled and Caleb took that as another yes.

"What about you, Ty?"

"I'm good, thanks," Tyler murmured as he snatched one of Reid's pillows and added it to his pile of two.

Caleb chuckled and got as comfortable as he could on the floor, "That's it, no asking me for anything after this, got it?"

"Oh then, can I get a back rub?"

"Shut up Reid."

Reid snickered but fell quiet and soon the room fell completely silent, with the exception of the sound of the boys' breathing.

Tyler was laying there peacefully, feeling sleep coming upon him slowly, then he felt something else… someone, something was watching him. And he didn't like it.

He opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with Reid, but he didn't recognize Reid at first, so he screamed and squirmed away to Caleb; he was pretty sure he almost just had a heart-attack.

"That was _too_ funny," Reid laughed as he dragged himself back to the couch. "You're such a chicken, baby boy."

Tyler was too busy catching his breath and trying to steady his heartbeat to answer.

"You're such an ass, Reid," Pogue commented, even though he was laughing himself.

"Leave him alone," Caleb sighed and reached over Tyler to pull his pillows and comforter closer. "Here, you sleep next to me."

"Uh oh, Ty, Caleb's trying to get into your pants," Pogue teased.

"I'd rather have him in my pants than Reid in my face," Tyler grumbled, getting situated next to Caleb.

"Ohhh, burn," Pogue chuckled.

"Shut up, _Pogo_."

The four of them eventually fell asleep, even Tyler, who felt safe and comfortable with Caleb next to him.

In the morning, Tyler was surprised to find, not one, but two pairs of arms around him. He blinked open his eyes sleepily and looked behind him; there was Reid. A glance over Caleb showed Pogue snuggled up behind him.

Mhm, who were the chickens now?


	18. ChR Dream

-1"Wake up, babe."

Reid smiled sleepily at the soft kiss to his shoulder. He was content to keep laying here; it couldn't have been time to get up yet.

"We're gunna be late for school."

Reid just shrugged and let out a small groan as he resettled himself on the bed. School could wait a bit; it wasn't _that_ important, not to him at least.

"Tyler's gunna wonder where you are."

That had Reid's eyes opening; he couldn't let Baby boy worry over him. He stirred a little and only found more comfort when he backed up into the warm, solid chest behind him.

"He loves you, y'know."

Well, that had Reid bolting up and covered in cold sweat and… not in Chase's arms.

Again.

Reid rubbed at his eyes and looked around the dorm room; Tyler was sleeping peacefully next to him, the digital clock on the nightstand was blaring '3:33' at him, everything else was dark, too dark to see.

He laid back down and sighed, his arm wrapping around Tyler's waist as his eyes clenched shut. He kept trying to get the feeling of Chase back, of his arms around him, of his warmth, his scent… everything.

Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, it was just like he never left.

Like he never tried to kill Caleb.

Like he had never betrayed them.

Then everything came spiraling down and it hurt that much more.


	19. CR Sarah

-1Reid slid up to lean against the headboard as Caleb slid down to the end of the bed to look for his phone. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID, eyebrows furrowing a bit at who it was.

"It's Sarah, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Caleb sighed and kept staring at his phone.

"You should pick it up."

"I know."

"…are you going to?"

"I don't know."

"Go. She's your girlfriend."

"…I'm sorry."

"I know."

Caleb was about to answer but he spared a glance towards Reid and his heart almost broke. With another sigh, he silenced the call and crawled back up to Reid. "She can wait."

"Are you sure? I know you love her, man, go ahead."

"…I love you more."


	20. CR Sleep

-1Caleb woke up to a mop of blonde of hair and icy blue eyes dulled from sleep in his face.

"You're up before me," he murmured tiredly as he pulled Reid closer. "That's a first."

"I hadda piss."

The older boy laughed at that, "Shoulda figured, you're never up this early."

"…it's almost one."

"In the afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"What?!" Caleb sat up and got out of bed. "We have _school_, Reid, why didn't you say something?" He rushed around, looking for his uniform in his frenzy.

"Because it's Saturday?" Reid gave the oldest Son a weird look. "And even if it wasn't, I don't think free-balling it to school is such a good idea," he chuckled.

Caleb flushed and let his slacks fall to the floor before climbing back into bed. "You're an ass."

"A fine piece of ass," Reid corrected.

"Alright, fine piece of ass, get over here so I can some more sleep in."


	21. ALL Weakness

-1Pogue Parry was a strong guy; mentally, emotionally, physically--the boy was just _strong_, tough, solid. When Tyler needed someone to hold him, Pogue was there; when Reid needed someone to fight with to let some steam out, he was there; when Caleb wanted some to talk with, there was Pogue again.

He had every part of him in check; there was always a balance within himself, a balance that tended to shift whenever it needed to.

Like chemistry, when stress is applied to a system at equilibrium, the system shifts to accommodate the stress.

When Pogue needed his temper to flare because Aaron was messing with Baby boy, it flared. When he needed to calm down to talk Reid out of something stupid, he was calm. When he needed to show that it was alright to want to break down sometimes so Caleb wouldn't implode, he could have feelings pour off of him like a waterfall.

He was the rock of the Covenant; he kept himself together for his brothers and his brothers were the only ones who could take him apart.

Tyler could melt his heart with his big baby blues and soft lips; Reid brought out his wild side with all his sarcastic nature and challenging words; Caleb could take his mind apart, piece after piece, by just catching his gaze.

And when they all came together, Pogue always swore he wouldn't get out of it alive; Tyler's lips on his neck, Reid's on his chest, and Caleb's leaving a path of kisses lower and lower.

Pogue couldn't take it.

He was the strength of the Covenant but the Covenant was his weakness.


	22. ChT Torture

There was an unbearable weight on his mind, making his eyes stay shut and the conscious part of his brain stay sleeping. He could feel something was wrong as an unwanted, dark sleep tugged at the outskirts of his mind, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. The darkness sucked him in and there was nothing left.

When he awoke, it was with a start; his head snapped up and his eyes opened as wide as they could, a cold sweat broke out on his skin, and his heart was pounding faster than he thought possible.

There was something wrong and he knew it. He took in his surroundings and a feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach. It was dark, clammy, smelt of low tide; his conclusion was that he was in one of the sheds near the harbor.

Now that he knew where, he wanted to know why… and how.

He tried to move to find that he was stuck, which added to that growing dread in his stomach. A glance downward showed him that he wasn't even on the floor; his toes were an inch off the ground--he was floating.

That dread just turned to pure, unadulterated fear.

He tried to move again, only to find that, once again, he couldn't. His arms could move at most a couple of inches away from his sides; his legs seemed to be bound at the ankles with an invisible rope, and his whole body movements were minimal, as if he was confined in a box of some sort, but there was nothing there.

"Baby boy."

His head jerked to the side at the sound of Caleb's voice as he tried to find his eldest brother.

"Baby boy."

Now Pogue was somewhere on the other side of him and his head snapped to that side.

"Baby boy."

Reid's voice had him frantically looking around all the room. If his brothers were here, why weren't they helping him?

"Baby boy."

This time when he turned his head to the side, he was met with the owner of that voice and his ebony eyes.

"Chase," he let out in a breathy whisper.

"No, Caleb." And then Caleb was there instead.

"Pogue." And it was Pogue now.

"Reid." And Reid.

"Which do you prefer?" Chase asked with a smirk as he changed back to himself. Tyler could only whimper in response. "Hm, baby boy? Want your fearful leader? Your hot headed hero? Or your sarcastic asshole of a best friend? Hm? Or you can have all three, four if you want me."

Tyler really didn't like the smirk that was playing on Chase's lips; it was only promising him that he would probably never get out of this alive; but he couldn't stop staring at the older boy, panting and breathless as he did so. His heart wouldn't stop racing, his blood wouldn't stop rushing, he couldn't control anything. There was Power flaring around in his mind but he couldn't get it to come to his rescue. He seemed to be stripped of any and all control.

"Don't be scared, Ty, it's only me."

Tyler clenched his eyes shut because he knew it wasn't Caleb talking, it wasn't Caleb running his hands down his stomach, it wasn't Caleb's lips pressing kisses to his neck.

A wind blew and chilled Tyler's skin, but he hadn't been shirtless before, had he? Tyler didn't even know anymore.

"I got you, baby boy, shh."

His eyes clenched shut harder at the soothing tone in Pogue's voice, at how gentle his hands were as they slid around his waist, as his fingers worked on the button of his jeans.

But, no, no, this wasn't Pogue. A part of his brain knew it wasn't Pogue, but that he couldn't seem to convince the rest of his mind that it wasn't.

"Everything's fine, Tyler, don't worry."

Reid's lips were working his way down his stomach to where Pogue had undone his jeans. They felt the same as always, warm, loving, teasing--but it wasn't Reid.

Tyler whimpered and tried to hide his face in his arm--when had they been tied above his head? One look up and he discovered his wrists were bound together by the same invisible force that had the rest of his body immobile.

His eyes clenched shut again when he felt arms encircle his waist; he tried to catch his breath, to calm himself down, to fight the reactions his body was having from his brothers' touches. He opened them again when those arms left his waist and then he was met by Chase's sinful, smiling, devilish eyes.

"What do you want?" He managed to croak out.

"To break you."

Tyler couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his lips at those words.

"If I have you, I have the Covenant... Sweet dreams, baby boy."

When Chase's lips met his own, Tyler's eyes snapped open again and he was covered in that same cold sweat, he was panting and breathless and… not in that shed.

He was on a bed… he was in Caleb's room… and his oldest brother was right there. The only trace of Chase was the smirk that was burned into Tyler's memories.

"Tyler, you're up," Caleb smiled as he looked up from the book in front of him; he reached over to ruffle Tyler's hair and Tyler nearly fell off the bed when he flinched away.

"Don't… don't touch me," Tyler shook his head and inched away from Caleb, who was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and closing his book.

"Ty, you okay?" Caleb tried to move closer but Tyler just shook his head and kept inching away.

"Tyler! Finally, you freakin' baby, who takes naps on Saturday nights?" Reid teased as he came into Caleb's room with a soda in one hand, the other hand was pushing Pogue, who was pushing right back.

"Yeah, man, we were supposed to go see that new Hulk movie tonight, we sorta can't drag you there if you're sleeping," Pogue added.

The two of them joined Caleb and Tyler on the bed; Tyler swore he was going to hyperventilate.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow at Tyler's odd behavior.

"You're looking pale, man, are you alright?" Pogue reached over to check Tyler's forehead and this time, Tyler did end up on the floor.

"Just... don't touch me."

"What? What's wrong with you, Ty?" Reid offered his hand to Tyler and Tyler backed up into a wall.

The other three sons saw the fear in their baby brother's eyes and felt their hearts break a little. They looked at each other in confusion; none of them knew what to do.

Tyler watched all three of them and felt his own heart break; he didn't want to be scared, he wanted them to hold him, to hug him, to tell him everything was okay, but he couldn't… Chase had him.

Chase was going to break the Covenant.


	23. PT Mistletoe

-1**Pogue/Tyler - Mistletoe**

"Hey, Mrs. Sims, is this mistletoe?" Reid asked as he pulled the mentioned item from a box full of ornaments.

"Yes, yes it is, do you want to put it up somewhere?"

"Sure," Reid smirked; he knew the perfect place to put it: the entrance to the living room. So many people were walking through there, there was bound to be some awkward kisses taking place sooner or later.

"Reid, stop lollygagging around and help us out here!" Mr. Sims scolded as he wrapped tinsel around the Christmas tree. "You can help Caleb with the tree lights."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Reid rolled his eyes, grabbing some tape and shoving Caleb as he passed him.

"Hey, watch it," Caleb glared; that glared turned into a look of amusement when he saw Reid taping the mistletoe up. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, man," Reid chuckled and hopped off the chair he was standing on, "Get your camera ready, Mrs. Sims, I got five bucks saying that Pogue and Tyler are gunna be the first ones to get caught under here."

"Oh! I'll go do that!" Mrs. Sims rushed out of the living room to go look for the camera.

"Where are those two, anyway?" Mr. Sims asked, "We'll be finished before they even make an appearance."

"They're upstairs changing. They got soaked in the snow," Caleb explained.

"Pft, _changing_, more like they're getting it on."

"Now, now, Pogue's a nice boy, he wouldn't do that."

That had Reid's sides splitting with how hard he laughed. Pogue was a nice boy? Too good.

"Uh, Mr. Sims," Caleb cleared his throat and let out an awkward chuckle, "I think Pogue's been leading you on or something."

"No, of course not, he's a good kid, he knows when to control his hormones."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Tyler?"

"Tyler? I would think that Tyler's the one who starts all their escapades."

That was it; Reid was going to die of laughter. Caleb, on the other hand, chuckled and shook his head; he wasn't about to argue with Tyler's father about _that_ subject.

"What are you laughing about?" Tyler asked as he descended down the stairs with Pogue trailing behind him.

"Your… your dad," Reid managed to get out in his laughter. "Oh God, what your dad thinks."

"What does my dad think…?" Tyler asked cautiously, slowing down a bit on the stairs.

"It's nothing, son, Reid just a few loose screws in that head of his," Mr. Sims chuckled and shook his head.

"What took you guys so long?" Caleb asked, "We got like half the stuff done already."

"Sorry," Pogue smirked and wrapped his arms around Tyler, leading him into the living room.

"STOP! Right there!"

Tyler nearly tripped over his own two feet at his mother's order; Pogue jus about tripped over Tyler because of that.

"What's going on?"

"Look up," Caleb chuckled.

Pogue and Tyler looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above them; Tyler blushed a bright red while Pogue's smirk got even wider.

"Give all the credit to me," Reid smirked and fell down onto the couch. "C'mon, I wanna see a show here," he urged as he got comfortable.

"But… but… I…" Tyler shook his head, "In front of all you?"

"Go ahead, Tyler, it's just a kiss. I know you two have done a lot more than that," Mr. Sims encouraged and Tyler turned even more red.

"…does it _have_ to be just a kiss?" Pogue asked, smirking into Tyler's neck.

"See? Pogue's a good sport, Tyler, go on."

Reid wanted to laugh at how whatever Pogue did was twisted into a good thing, but no, he had to see Tyler die of embarrassment first.

Tyler let out a small whiny noise and turned around in Pogue's arms, looking up at him with a pout. "_Just _a kiss, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Pogue chuckled, "Just a kiss, promise."

"Okay."

Tyler waited another (awkward) moment before leaning up to press his lips to Pogue's in a soft, barely there kiss. The kind that always got Pogue wanting more. And Tyler knew that. The tease.

Something Tyler didn't know, though, was that his mom was right behind them, waiting with a camera. He seemed to have forgot her presence but as soon as he pulled away from Pogue, she made sure he knew she was there.

"I got it! Oh, this is going to make such a lovely Christmas card!" She put a hand over her heart and sighed in a melodramatic way.

Tyler's blush faded and took his regular skin color with him.

"You're not…"

"I am."

"She is."

"…can I get a copy?"

Tyler smacked Pogue upside the head and stalked off up the stairs and to his room.

"He gets so bratty sometimes, where did we go wrong?" Mr. Sims sighed and shook his head. "You have to start rubbing off on him, Pogue, get him to be more like you."

"Rich is right, sweetie, you definitely need to teach Tyler how to behave," Mrs. Sims shook her head. "You're such a nice boy, I don't know why Tyler doesn't try to be more like you."

Pogue stood there with an award-worthy grin; Reid laughed his ass off and even Caleb joined in.

Mr. and Mrs. Sims looked at each other with confusion but just shrugged it off, figuring it was just a teenage thing.

"Who wants to help me get Tyler back down here?"

"I'll do it," Pogue's grin got even wider and Reid and Caleb laughed harder. They knew why he was volunteering…. Tyler's parents..?

"See? Such a nice boy."

If only they knew.


	24. RT Baby Boy

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?"

Tyler's stuttered response and bright red cheeks were answer enough for Reid; he smirked and smoothly moved himself from his bed to Tyler's, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Um, uh… we should, uh, we should be getting to sleep," Tyler murmured in a soft, embarrassed voice. "Big test first period tomorrow, remember?"

Reid just chuckled and grinned at his younger friend, "C'mon, Ty, you're seventeen, I'm only talking about kissing, nothing you haven't done before, right?"

"Right, but, uh, test, tomorrow…" Tyler swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat and squirmed away from Reid, wrapping himself up in his comforter even more, as if it could save him from Reid's words.

"C'mon, baby boy, just tell me yes or no," Reid smirked, "I'm your best friend, aren't I?" He was moving closer and closer to Tyler and Tyler wasn't appreciating it… at all.

"You know I haven't, Reid, can you leave me alone now? Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Because, Tyty, I have a proposition for you."

Tyler sighed and turned away from his friend; maybe if he ignored him…

"C'mon, Tyler."

Reid was definitely in his personal space now, his face was inches away from Tyler's, and Tyler could feel those icy blue eyes burning into him, even if he couldn't see them.

"What do you want, Reid?" Tyler sighed out but didn't move to show that he was listening.

"Let me be the first boy you kiss."

Reid's voice in his ear had a shiver running down Tyler's spine and his eyes shooting open. He turned around, onto his back, and looked up at Reid, confused, but intrigued. "What?"

"I wanna be the first guy you kiss."

"…why? What if I don't want to kiss a guy?"

"Because I'm… interested."

"In _what_? My mouth?"

"In you."

"_What_?"

Tyler was pretty sure this was all some wacko, crazy dream now. Reid was interested in _him_ of all people? Yeah, there was something weird here.

"I like you, baby boy. Simple, isn't it?"

"Whatever, Reid, go to sleep," Tyler shook his head and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders. He was just about to get comfortable again when he felt Reid's lips on his skin.

It wasn't a real kiss, it wasn't on his lips at all; it was more on his cheek than anything, but it was still a kiss and it still had Tyler frozen in his place.

"I'm serious."

And then Reid was pulling away, taking the warmth he created around Tyler away.

Tyler relaxed and laid there in his bed for some time; he wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was pretty sure that Reid was just as awake as he was, so he got up and stood at the edge of Reid's bed, one of his knees on mattress. Reid opened his eyes and stared up at Tyler with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… I… I dunno."

"…okay," Reid sat up a bit and arched one of his eyebrows, "…you can forget tonight happened, if that's what you're worried about. I promise I won't go jumping your bones and molesting you or anything."

"No, uh, that's not it," Tyler murmured softly as he shook his head and diverted his gaze to his hands. "…you're really serious?"

"If you want me to be, yeah."

"I… don't know." Tyler swallowed past that lump again and lifted his head to look at Reid again; "…but we can try."

"Are you sure?"

"I dunno," Tyler shrugged and bit his lip, "But… I wanna see what happens."

"This isn't some Chemistry experiment," Reid chuckled, "But uh, I can, y'know, make some chemistry happen between us." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You're such a loser," Tyler laughed, pushing Reid down on the bed and laying down on him; the feeling of Reid's skin touching his own was familiar, safe, and Tyler couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into his neck.

"Whatever, my lines have swayed countless people before you," Reid chuckled and ran his hands down Tyler's sides before pulling him in under his comforter.

"But I'm not one those countless other people… right?" Tyler's big blue eyes met Reid's icy ones and the older boy couldn't stop himself from kissing him. When he pulled away, he smirked and pinned Tyler down.

"Of course not… you're Baby boy."

* * *

_**NOTE: **I will no longer take **just** pairings. If you want something written, please leave a prompt as well. It doesn't have to be a whole plotline or anything, just a simple prompt--a word, a lyric, anything. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it's much easier on me to have something to base a story on, rather than just write it out of the blue. Thank you! And thank you to all those who added these prompts to your favorites or alerts, and all those who added me to their favorites or alerts. J You have no idea how happy I get when I get those e-mails._


	25. CT Strength Tower

**Caleb/Tyler - Strong Tower - Hurt/Comfort**

"Knock it off, Reid," Tyler chuckled and pushed his best friend away. "It's my _mom_, God," He shook his head and answered his phone.

Reid rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto the couch, folding his hands under his head as he went back to watching Pogue play one of his racing games.

Caleb, though, was watching the play of emotions on Tyler's face, then he was watching him as he got up and excused himself, which earned Tyler a worried look from Caleb, a raised eyebrow from Reid, and a shrug from Pogue.

The room fell quiet and Reid couldn't have that, so he broke the silence with a challenge: "So… who's ass am I kicking in Smash Bros this time?"

"Oh, you're so on," Pogue smirked and threw a controller at Reid.

Caleb pulled his eyes away from the living room entrance and laughed at his friends' antics. "What's the point? Both of you are gunna cheat anyway."

"Yeah well…"

"Shut up, Caleb."

"Yeah."

Caleb was pretty sure that was the only thing that Reid and Pogue could ever agree on.

When Reid and Pogue had played at least five rounds and Tyler wasn't back yet, Caleb started getting worried, but he shrugged it off.

Then the other two played so much, they got bored and switched the game--Tyler still wasn't back. Caleb couldn't shake off the worry then.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back," Caleb murmured as he got up. The younger boys barely acknowledged him and he left without another word.

He wandered around the first floor for a bit, but was only met with Reid's dog in the kitchen--he barely got out of there with his hand still intact.

He checked upstairs but couldn't find Tyler in any of the rooms the Sons usually went into and there wasn't any response to his calls.

The only places left were outside so Caleb headed out there.

As soon as he stepped out the front door, he spotted Tyler. He was sitting on top of the Garwins' shed and facing the forest near the manor.

"Tyler?" Caleb called out as he made his way over to the shed, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Caleb, I just… wanna be alone." Was Tyler's soft response, but even in that soft voice, Caleb noticed a shakiness about the words.

"You sure?" He asked as he climbed the ladder to the top of the shed, "I'll sit out here with you if you want."

Tyler just shrugged and hugged his knees to his chest.

"What's going on, Ty?" Caleb murmured as he settled himself down next to Tyler.

"My dad died."

"What?"

Caleb wasn't expecting _that_, especially not in such a blunt form, not from Tyler, anyway. The Sims bloodline was known for living the longest, having the most control over their Using. Mr. Sims was still young, barely forty, and he was in great shape, much better shape than the rest of his generation.

"He… died, Caleb, he's gone, not here, _dead_," Tyler's voice broke as he let tears spill down his cheeks.

Caleb let out a quiet sigh and wrapped an arm around Tyler to pull him closer. "What happened?"

He wasn't expecting the bitter laugh that came out of Tyler.

"Car crash. He died in a car crash. All our lives we worry about the Power eating us alive and here my dad is, perfectly fine, perfectly _not_ addicted, and he dies in a stupid _car crash _A.. car crash."

Tyler buried his face in Caleb's shoulder as he let more tears fall; he clung onto Caleb and sobbed his heart out. It still didn't seem real to him but the tug at his heart kept reminding him it was.

Caleb swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat and held onto his little brother. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"I don't know, I don't care. My mom's fine and my dad's _dead_."

Tyler didn't mean to sound so angry, or to let his anger out by grabbing onto Caleb even more, but he couldn't stop himself.

"It's gunna be okay, baby boy," Caleb soothed and ran his hand up and down Tyler's back, "It'll be alright."

"How can you _say _that?!" Tyler sobbed out and hit his fist against Caleb's chest, "My dad's _dead_! Nothing's gunna be _okay_, nothing's gunna be _alright_! He's _gone_, Caleb, nothing's gunna be the same anymore!"

"_You're_ gunna be okay," Caleb promised, his hand held onto the one that hit his chest, "You're gunna get through it, we're all here for you. _I'm_ here for you."

"But he's _gone_," Tyler whimpered and clung onto Caleb even more desperately.

He kept clinging on and Caleb kept holding him even as the day faded to night. The other Sons had eventually came looking for them, but Caleb assured them that he had it and they were okay. Reid almost argued with him but the wave of emotion he felt from Tyler kept him back and he reluctantly went back inside with Pogue.

Tyler eventually tired out from all the crying he had done and fell asleep in Caleb's arms; even in his sleep, he was clinging onto Caleb like he was his only lifeline, his tower of strength. At that time, Caleb's eyes flashed black as he Used to get him and Tyler into one of the guestrooms in the Garwin manor.

He laid Tyler down on the bed and let go of him so at least get his shoes off but as soon as they weren't touching anymore, Tyler was up and grabbing for Caleb, pleading with him to stay.

"I'll stay, I promise, just let me get your shoes off, okay?"

At Tyler's weak nod, Caleb went back to sliding the younger boy's shoes off, then he slid his own off and settled down next to Tyler, who clung onto him again.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

Tyler was content with that answer; he closed his eyes and let sleep take him away--everything was okay as long as Caleb was there and the darkness of sleep had him under its spell.

_**NOTE: **Dear Lord, I wasn't expecting that much people to add this story to their alert list after that last note. XDD I was amazed, seriously amazed! Once again, thank you! And thank you to those who gave me prompts J I appreciate them greatly and I'm working on them now. You guys are making avoiding all the summer work I have a whole lot easier, hehehe._


	26. CR Earring

-1**Caleb/Reid - FRT - Earring**

"Babe," Caleb murmured as he wrapped his arms around Reid's waist from behind and pulled him close.

"Don't call me that in public, Caleb," Reid sighed and glared at Pogue and Tyler who were wearing matching similar smirks.

"I can call you sweet-cheeks instead, if you want," Caleb chuckled into Reid's neck, "Or honey, maybe sweetie-pie?"

Reid just rolled his eyes and leaned back into Caleb. "Reid'll do just fine, thanks."

"Whatever you say," Caleb chuckled again and picked his head up, which is when something caught his eye. "Is that… an earring?"

"Yeah, man," Reid smirked proudly and played with the earring a bit.

"It's why he wasn't here for last period," Tyler rolled his eyes. "You could have done it _after_ school, y'know."

"Eh, loosen up, Tyler," Pogue nudged Tyler with his elbow, "It's not like English is _that_ important anyway."

"Then I guess you don't wanna copy my notes later…" Tyler trailed off and headed towards his locker. "I'll just forget to give them to you, okay?"

"Baby boy! I need those to study!" Pogue let out an exasperated sigh and followed after Tyler.

"Psht, losers," Reid muttered and shook his head. He tried to turn around in Caleb's arms, only to find he couldn't. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry, but I didn't wanna wait til after school."

"Hm."

Caleb was eyeing the earring in Reid's ear with some intrigue.

"Do you at least _like_ it?"

"I dunno…"

Reid sighed and let himself go limp in Caleb's arms; he wasn't wasting energy holding himself up if he couldn't even move around. He was standing right back and arching his back, though, when he felt Caleb suck lightly on his earlobe, his tongue twisting the earring. The shiver that ran down his back was harder than any other time that Caleb played with his ears.

Caleb smirked and bit down on his earlobe.

"Yeah, I like it."


	27. PT Seven Things

-1**Pogue/Tyler - FRT - Seven Things**

"I can get any girl I want in here," Pogue smirked and shot Reid a challenging look. "Just try me."

Tyler wanted to open his mouth and ask why he would need any of those girls when he had _him_, but decided against it and just drank his coke. Pogue didn't seem to notice that Tyler didn't speak to him the rest of the night.

--

Pogue came back from getting some girl's number at the bar to find that Tyler wasn't sitting with the rest of the guys anymore.

"Where's Ty, guys?"

"I dunno, some guy started talking to him, I think they went over to the pool tables or something," Reid shrugged, "Did you get the number?"

Pogue threw the small slip of paper the girl had given him at Reid then pushed his way through people to go find Tyler. He wasn't happy to see some random guy helping Tyler 'improve his stance' as he threw darts.

"Piss off, kid. He's mine," Pogue nearly growled as he grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him away.

Tyler thought about objecting and saying that he was just having some fun, but he just sighed and let himself be pulled.

--

"Duuude, did you see that girl? There's no _way_ she's wearing anything under that skirt," Reid laughed as he eyed the girl at the bar.

"Five bucks says you can't get her number," Pogue challenged.

"I'll give you ten if you get Tyler to go up to her."

"Nah, man, Tyler's not into that."

"You guys are assholes," Caleb chuckled and shook his head.

Tyler felt like pushing Pogue away and telling them all to screw themselves but he stayed put and looked around the bar; they would be leaving soon anyway.

--

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Pogue asked as they walked up the stairs to their floor.

"Nothing," Tyler murmured, looking down at his shoes as they walked.

"You seem off," Pogue murmured and wrapped his arms around Tyler. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, tickling him a bit.

Tyler laughed and squirmed away, "I'm fine, really."

"Good," Pogue smiled and leaned in for a kiss when they were near Tyler's room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Night, love you," Pogue grinned and squeezed Tyler's hand.

Tyler gave him a small smile back, "Yeah, love you too."

--

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I didn't mean to," Pogue apologized desperately.

Tyler just shrugged and sat down on the edge of his bed, facing away from Pogue because he didn't want the other boy to see how much he hurt him. "It's fine, it's nothing, just a kiss, right?"

"I don't even like her, Ty, it just was just… in the moment. I swear I'll never screw up like that again."

"Alright," Tyler shrugged again and rested his elbows on his knees.

"No, baby boy, c'mon, look at me and say you're alright."

"Hey, what's going on?" Reid asked as he came into the dorm.

"Nothing," Pogue sighed, "I was just leaving… we'll talk later, alright, baby boy?"

"Yeah, sure," Tyler murmured and stared down at the floor.

He ignored Reid when he asked what was wrong and just turned away when Reid asked why he was crying.

--

Tyler felt his breath catch in his throat as he licked his lips and watched Pogue take his shirt off. He looked so _good_ in those hip hugger jeans, low enough that Tyler could see all the defined lines of Pogue's abs.

And when Pogue gave him that knowing smirk, that teasing look with his sparkling eyes, he couldn't help himself when he pressed his body against Pogue's, pushing Pogue back against the lockers, and kissed him right there in the locker room.

--

They laid in Pogue's bed, panting and breathless and sweaty and limp, tangled everywhere, from their hands to their legs.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you, too."

Tyler closed his eyes and sighed; it was times like these that put truth behind those words.


	28. RT Glitter

-1**Reid/Tyler - Glitter **

"_Dude_, that shit's so _gay_," Reid laughed and fell onto his bed.

"Yeah, well, when I get an A and you fail _again_, we'll see what's gay," Tyler muttered back as he carefully maneuvered his project into a shoebox.

"Whatever… what guy uses _glitter_ on a project?" The blonde teased, "You're like a flamer now."

"Then you're dating a flamer."

"But _I'm_ not the flamer."

"Then why is there glitter all over you?" Tyler smirked at Reid before kneeling down to carefully slide the shoebox under his bed.

"What are you…" Reid looked down at his arms and saw them sparkle, then he looked around his bed and saw the glitter everywhere. "You ass! You used _my_ bed?!"

Tyler chuckled and went over to kiss Reid's cheek sweetly, "I always knew you had a certain _sparkle_ about you."

"You're dead, Sims."

Tyler just laughed and helped pull Reid up to a sitting position. "Then you won't have anyone to help you get cleaned up," he propositioned.

Reid smirked at the thought. "I think going out with a flamer just may have its perks."


	29. PT Jealousy

-1**Aaron/Tyler, Pogue/Tyler, implied Kate/Tyler - Saving**

**  
**Pogue and Kate had broken up weeks ago; Tyler knew this. Pogue was interested in Tyler now; he knew this as well. Pogue wasn't one to cheat, at all; Tyler knew that, too. What he didn't know, though, was the reason behind Pogue talking to Kate and touching her and acting like they had never broke it off.

Tyler wasn't sure if he wanted to know why.

He didn't want to see Kate all over Pogue anymore so he got up from his seat at the bar and went to sit in one of the booths in the corner; he sat facing away from the bar so he couldn't see anyone but everyone could definitely see him, so if Pogue wanted to go redeem himself, he could.

But he didn't… or if he was, Aaron beat him to the chase and was sitting next to Tyler and sliding him a beer.

"_Baby boy_," Aaron smirked, "What are you doing all by yourself?"

Tyler made a face at the beer and slid it away. "Sitting, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting jealous over Pogue's ex-squeeze."

"Whatever."

Aaron chuckled and turned his body to face Tyler more. "He's not worth it, y'know."

"Psht," Tyler laughed; Aaron, of all people, was trying to make him feel better; something had to be up. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Aaron smirked; okay, so what he really wanted to do was mess with the Sons a bit, but he was sure Tyler wouldn't cooperate if he told him that. "That too much to ask for?"

"Uh right," Tyler gave him a weird look and shook his head, "Look, I'm not Reid, I don't wanna fight you or anything. And I'm not Pogue and I'm not Caleb. Can't you just leave me alone or something?"

"That's why I'm talking to _you_ and not your bonehead friends," Aaron smiled and placed a, whoa that was gentle, hand on Tyler's arm that had Tyler's eyes bugging out.

"You know Pogue's gunna have your ass, they all are."

"Pogue's too busy with Kate, remember?" Aaron squeezed his arm lightly.

"Whatever, I'm with Pogue, you know that. You had fun with it, remember _that_?"

"Yeah, sure, that was just me joking around. Why do you want Pogue anyway? I've got the long hair and the muscles, and I wouldn't ignore such a fine thing like you like he's doing."

Aaron was getting a bit too close for Tyler's liking.

"Look that's nice and all but--"

Before Tyler could finish his sentence, someone was pulling Aaron up by the collar of his shirt; Tyler was definitely surprised to see Caleb when he looked up.

"Leave him alone, Aaron," Caleb ordered calmly, but Aaron just smirked played with the hair at the nape of Tyler's neck.

"But me and baby boy were just having a nice talk. Maybe you should piss off and leave us alone."

"Uh," Tyler couldn't think of what to say, but he didn't have to because now Reid was there pulling Aaron away even more.

"Fuck off, Abbott, go find Ryan to fuck around with or something."

"Cute, Garwin, real cute. Why are _you_ getting so jealous? That's Pogue's ass, not yours."

"Then you can come deal with _me_." Now Pogue was at Reid's side.

Aaron just scoffed and pushed past the three of them; he got them riled up, he was done here.

"You okay, Ty?" Reid asked as he slid into the booth, sitting across from Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler shrugged and looked down at the table, playing with his hands because he didn't really want to talk with any of them.

"You sure?" Caleb sat down next to Reid and gave Tyler a concerned look.

"I'm _fine_," Tyler sighed.

"Why did you leave?" Pogue slid in next to Tyler.

Tyler shrugged, "I don't _have_ to stay around you three all the time, do I?"

"Well the last time we let you wander, you got lost and we all got yelled at for an hour…"

"I was like _six_, Reid."

"See? You never got lost after that."

Tyler made an annoyed sound and shrugged again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_, I just didn't want to sit with you guys anymore so I left, okay?"

"Yeah and we had to go save your ass from Aaron because of that."

"He didn't even _do_ anything. He was just talking," Tyler murmured and slid down a bit, watching as he tore apart a napkin into little pieces. "I was fine."

Pogue furrowed his eyebrows and held onto Tyler's hand, tugging him out of the booth; he had a feeling he knew what was up. "I got this guys. We'll see you later."

"_Now_ you have time for me," Tyler muttered under his breath as Pogue led him outside; that confirmed Pogue's suspicions.

"Jealous of Kate, baby boy?" Pogue teased as he pressed Tyler against the wall.

"_No_."

"C'mon, Ty, you can't lie to me," Pogue chuckled and ran his hands down Tyler's sides to hold onto his hips.

"Okay, fine, I didn't like her all over you and I didn't like you acting like you guys were still together and I didn't like any of it and I got a little mad. Are you happy now?"

"No," Pogue murmured and pressed his thigh between Tyler's legs, which got a small sound of surprise out of Tyler. "I'm sorry, though."

"Don't--" Whatever Tyler was saying was cut off by Pogue's lips on his own.

Pogue pulled away and pulled Tyler closer as he murmured, "I'm all yours now, promise."


	30. RT Leave Out All the Rest

-1**Reid/Tyler - Leave Out All the Rest**

Reid's eyes shot open as he sat up; he was breathless and his heart was racing; _it was just a nightmare_. Reid swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked around.

This wasn't his room and that wasn't Tyler next to him.

Shit.

His eyes shifted black as he Used to get all his clothes back on, then to transport himself to the dorms.

"Where were you?"

Tyler's voice behind him made Reid jump; he turned to face the younger boy, but he couldn't give him an answer. Tyler gave him a calculating look and sighed; he knew what had happened.

"You shouldn't be Using," he murmured as he got comfortable in bed.

"I know." Reid's voice was sore, hoarse, as if he couldn't speak at all.

"Goodnight."

--

The needle plunged into his arm and bled out its sweet medicine into his veins. Reid laughed as his mind fogged immediately; there wasn't any weight on his shoulders, no life-eating Power to worry about--he loved feeling so loose.

Somewhere in his mind, he remembered promising Tyler he would stop, that this wasn't serious, he wasn't addicted.

But Reid fell into addictions easily and when it felt this good, he just couldn't stop himself.

--

"You want to kill yourself, Reid, is that it?" Caleb yelled and pushed Reid back. "Is that what you're aiming for? Using so much you run yourself dry? Is that what you want?"

"You don't know anything, man, fuck off," Reid pushed Caleb away and started walking away.

"I'm done with you, Reid. I'm not stopping you anymore, I'm not bothering with you. You want to kill yourself, go ahead."

"_Thank _you."

Caleb grabbed the back of Reid's shirt and pulled him back, lowering his voice as he spoke into Reid's ear. "You're breaking Tyler's heart. I dare you to live with that."

--

The door slammed shut behind him as Reid entered the room; papers swirled everywhere and Tyler stirred from his sleep. He groggily looked over to Reid and made a sound of acknowledgement.

"What's going on?"

Reid let out a bitter laugh at that; what was going on? He couldn't get a fix anywhere, he had just Used all the energy out of himself, and now he was pissed--at himself, at the world, at the Power, at everything.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Tyler sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. Reid smiled sweetly at the sight; innocent, little Tyler, perfect, much better than Reid could ever to be.

"Baby boy," Reid murmured in a low voice as he pushed Tyler down and climbed on top of him. "So fucking _perfect_, aren't you? Never fuck up, never Use, always the good boy," Reid chuckled and Tyler had to swallow back the fear that rose in his stomach.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Tyler asked again and looked up at Reid with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

Reid growled and pushed his lips onto Tyler's; the kiss was anything but a kiss, it was all teeth and biting and nothing like the kisses Tyler had ever shared with Reid. Reid pulled away and bit up to Tyler's ear, biting down on it before he whispered something.

"You'll never be as perfect as me."

--

Tonight had been too much; too much drugs done, too much alcohol intake, too much _everything_. Reid swore he wouldn't make it back to the dorms without passing out.

He was just about to fall and probably meet his death when Tyler appeared by his side, holding onto him, helping him. He dragged Reid to his car, then he Used to get up to the dorms.

"You shouldn't Use," Reid scolded in a drowsy, uneven voice. "Hypocrite."

"Go to sleep, Reid," Tyler murmured as he covered Reid with his comforter. If Reid had been more awake, he would have heard the sadness breaking Tyler's voice.

--

Reid hadn't been around for a couple of days; Tyler was worried but the other Sons seemed to have shrugged it off easily. They were sick and tired of Reid's games, of his carelessness; they would help him if he asked but they weren't going to baby-sit him for the rest of his life.

"I'll see you guys later," Tyler excused himself and left his two oldest brothers by the stairs.

When he stepped into his dorm room, he was surprised, but relieved, to find Reid crashed on his bed. He smiled to himself and moved Reid around to be more comfortable. As he was pulling the comforter over him, Reid's eyes blinked open.

"We need to talk," Tyler murmured softly but Reid just closed his eyes again.

He was down for the count.

--

Reid tossed and turned in his sleep; his breathing was ragged, his skin was covered in a cold sweat; he couldn't stay still.

"Reid," Tyler mumbled tiredly and pushed at his friend tiredly; he kept getting hit and squished by flying limbs.

Reid shot up and opened his eyes, panting to catch his breath; he looked around the room frantically and visibly relaxed when he found Tyler's tired eyes staring up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Reid laid back down and wrapped his arms around Tyler, pulling him closer and burying his head in Tyler's neck.

"Reid, what's going on?"

He wanted to answer, he did, but he couldn't seem to get his voice to work.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room; Tyler was running one of his hands up and down Reid's back while running the other one through Reid's hair. Reid tried to soak up all the soothing comfort Tyler was offering and, after a while, he finally managed to get his voice back.

He kissed Tyler's neck then lifted his head up to tell Tyler what was wrong in a broken whisper.

"I need help."


	31. PR Coming Out

-1**Pogue/Reid - Coming Out**

Pogue seemed to be the typical guy: girl-crazy and hormone driven; most of the time, Pogue definitely agreed with that. He loved everything about girls and he definitely loved doing _things_ with girls.

Lately, though, he found himself attracted to not just girls, but guys, too… or really, one guy. He wasn't going boy-crazy, he was going Reid-crazy.

Reid was quite an established ladies' man but everyone knew he dabbled in hooking up with the good looking males that could be found in Ipswich.

That never really bothered Pogue before; why should he care who Reid screwed around with? He was his brother, one of his best friends, it didn't matter what he was into, he was still Reid.

That's why he couldn't explain the feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach every time Reid went off with some random chick, or worse, some random guy. He didn't have a _problem_ with it, well at least not the kind of problem he would expect to have.

The sort of problem he had was surprising, to him at least. He would get _jealous_; that was it, he remembered feeling it with Kate--he didn't like it.

It didn't help that Reid seemed to be egging him on a lot more lately and it always seemed to end up with them touching each other in some way. Sure, it was usually a punch or two, or maybe a noogie, or something along those lines, but still, it was contact, and if Pogue didn't know any better, he'd say Reid did it on purpose.

But this was Reid, he liked to mess around. He always had.

Pogue wasn't sure if he could take it anymore so when one of their tiffs turned into a shoving match, he decided that it would be a good time to just come out and say it.

"Reid, cut it out," Pogue barked as he grabbed the front of Reid's shirt and pulled him closer, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I think I like you."

Reid laughed because he was pretty sure Pogue was just messing with him but then Pogue pulled him even closer and by the roughness of it, Reid thought he was going back to fighting. Then he felt Pogue's lips crashing down on his own.

Okay, maybe Pogue wasn't kidding.


	32. ALL In Pieces

**All - In Pieces**

**NOTE: **This could be read as sort of a follow up to Chapter 22: Chase/Tyler Torture. See people, you got your wish :P I listen to my fans! lolol. The Wedding Date is proof enough of that xD

_  
_--

"Don't touch me," Tyler shook his head and hurried up to his dorm room. He wasn't alone for too long, though, because Reid caught up and it's not like he could kick him out, they shared the room.

"What happened to you, Tyler?" Reid asked in a soft voice, the voice that he saved only for his baby brother.

"Nothing! I just… it's nothing," Tyler shook his head and kicked off his shoes. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to go to bed and stay covered by his comforter for the rest of his life. Either that or go live under a rock, but he doubted that would work.

"Tyler, you've been acting weird all night… here, let me," Reid sighed and helped Tyler pull his hoodie off. "Your big head gets stuck in everything."

Tyler forced out a chuckle and let the hoodie drop to the floor before sliding his pants off.

"You're just gunna take that?" Reid raised one of his eyebrows at his friend, "C'mon, man, what's up?"

"It's nothing, Reid," Tyler murmured and climbed into his bed. "Goodnight."

A couple of hours passed and Reid found his arms full of Tyler when he was shaken awake.

"Wha's happenin'?" he slurred, his mind refusing to wake up completely.

"Make it stop," Tyler whimpered into Reid's neck.

"It's just a nightmare, baby boy, calm down. I'm here, shh."

--

"Which countries were part of the Allies and which were part of the Axis during World War II?"

Tyler shrugged and stirred his iced tea with his straw. He watched as the ice and undissolved sugar swirled around with more interest than he was putting into studying history with Caleb.

"You answered the question in class, what happened, you forgot in an hour?" Caleb asked teasingly.

Tyler just shrugged again and kept stirring his drink. He didn't want to ignore Caleb like this but he was scared to look up at him and see him disappear, only to have Chase in his place.

"Ty, c'mon, test tomorrow, remember?"

The only response Caleb received was a nod; well, at least the younger boy was paying _some_ attention to him.

"Look at me, Tyler."

The other boy just shook his head and looked down at his notebook. Maybe if he answered, Caleb wouldn't worry too much. "The Axis powers were Germany, Italy, and Japan. The Allies were the British Empire, the USSR, and the US as the Big Three, plus China, made them the 'Four Policemen' and France was considered a major ally until its defeat in 1940."

Caleb smiled slightly and closed Tyler's notebook; he pulled that and his glass of iced tea away before trying to tilt Tyler's chin up. As expected, Tyler flinched away, but he lifted his eyes just the slightest bit to let Caleb know he had his attention.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," Tyler murmured and shook his head. _I just want you to make it all better._

--

"Alright, baby boy, try something a bit heavier," Pogue challenged playfully and handed Tyler a weight that was only a couple pounds heavier. "Watch, in just a couple of weeks, we're gunna have to fight to get your attention because of all the girls that are gunna be swarming around you," he chuckled.

Tyler gave him a weak smile in return and stared downwards, watching as he lifted the weight up and down.

"Cheater, you can't move anything above your elbow," Pogue teased and went to position Tyler's arm the right way but Tyler jumped and dropped the weight. Luckily, Pogue caught it right before it could squash either of their toes. "Watch it, Ty, I'd rather not have a black and blue foot."

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled softly and rubbed absently at his neck.

"Hey, I'm kidding, c'mon, let's do something else. I bet I can run more miles than you, wanna see?"

Tyler shrugged and followed Pogue to the treadmills; he watched as the older, and much more fit, boy started jogging on one of them. When he asked if Tyler was going to join, Tyler just shook his head and leaned against one of the unused machines.

Later, in the locker room, Tyler was sitting on a bench and waiting for Pogue to finish getting dressed.

"Had fun today?" Pogue asked as he sat down next to Tyler and pulled his shoes onto his feet.

Tyler shrugged and tried to bask in Pogue's presence; he liked being near him, it made him feel safe; then Pogue touched his hand and Tyler shot up, leaving Pogue worried and confused as he walked away.

"Sorry," he murmured softly before he left.

--

"There's something _wrong_ with him."

"His grades are dropping."

"Who _cares_ about his grades, Caleb? Tyler's not _Tyler_ anymore."

"He's still Tyler, idiot, he's just… shaken up."

"Over what?"

"If we knew _that_, we wouldn't be meeting in your basement and leaving Tyler alone while we talk about him!"

"Calm down, Reid."

"Calm _down_? My best friend won't let me touch him anymore! He barely _talks_ to me! He doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, doesn't do _anything."_

"We're just as worried as you are, Reid. We miss Baby boy as much as you do, but we can't force him back to how he was and we can't force him to talk."

Reid let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist against the wall. "It's been _weeks_, Caleb! Ever since that night he fell asleep at your house, he's been fucked up over something that we can't fix!"

"Maybe he's having nightmares," Pogue suggested.

"He tells me about his nightmares, he always does, and he hasn't said _anything_."

"He hasn't said much of anything lately, Reid."

"Look in the books for something, Caleb! There's gotta be _something_ to fix whatever's going on with Ty."

"Reid, you know we can't mess around with that stuff. It can screw things up even more."

"I just want Tyler back."

Something pulled at both Caleb's and Pogue's hearts when Reid said that in such a desperate voice.

--

"Are you sure this'll work, Caleb?"

"It should but if it doesn't, there shouldn't be any major problems. At least, that's what I _think_ the book says."

"What does it do?"

"Uhhh, I think, if we do it right, we can see what Tyler's dream was about that night this all started."

"And it won't hurt him?"

"He won't even know we're doing it."

"Do we need him here?"

"No, I don't think so… where is he?"

"He was still sleeping when I checked a couple minutes ago."

"Good," Caleb sighed and looked at his brothers, "You guys sure you wanna go through with this?"

Reid and Pogue looked at each other, then at Caleb, and agreed.

"Okay."

The three of them took their places and let their eyes bleed black as Caleb read out the spell. They braced themselves as a force blew out and knocked them off their seats; they thought the worst was over after that.

They didn't expect that they were going to relive Tyler's dream.

--

When the oldest three had calmed down and gathered themselves, they made their way up to Caleb's living room. They stayed there, resting their spinning heads, and trying to soak in each others' presence.

Chase had shook them all up but with the three of them together, he couldn't bring them down.

Tyler came wandering down a couple of hours later and found his three brothers passed out next to each other on the couch.

"Guys?" he asked softly and nudged Reid; the action surprised him and he almost backed away but then just nudged Reid again. "Move over." He pushed his blonde friend and climbed in between him and Caleb.

He felt the comfort and safety that came from being around all his brothers seep in and lull him back to sleep.

Chase would never have him.


	33. PT Unwanted Kiss

-1**Pogue/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler - Unwanted Kiss**

It was a quiet Wednesday night; the four Sons were supposed to meet at Nicky's at 6:30, or more like Tyler was supposed to meet up with the other three because, unlike them, he had _obligations_…

Well, he only had one. And it was because of his mother. Who was convinced he needed some more volunteer work on his resume.

So she signed him up to be a tutor.

Joy.

Luckily, the girl he tutored today wasn't a _complete_ idiot, so they ended a bit early. It was only 6:00 when Tyler made it to the bar. He gave a sigh of relief at that; he needed some time to collect himself if he was going to face Reid and his stupid remarks all night.

"Baby boy."

Tyler wanted to let head fall to the table; what could Aaron _possibly_ want from him?

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler," Aaron grinned as he took a seat next to Tyler. That was supposed to be Pogue's seat. Pogue wasn't going to be pleased with that.

"What do you want, Aaron?" Tyler sighed. "Reid's not here so we can't play pool. I'm not in any of your classes which means I can't give you any homework. And… there's no other reason you would wanna talk to me."

"I just wanna talk, man, no need to go over-analyzing it like that."

"Yeah okay, what do you want?"

Aaron laughed and leaned forward on his arms, getting closer to Tyler. "I'm serious. I just wanna talk."

"You never 'just wanna talk' when the other guys are here."

"Because they're dickwads. You're different than them."

That had Tyler internally freaking out. He shot Aaron a weird look and pushed his chair away from the table a bit.

"I actually like you."

Tyler was just seconds away from getting up and running away.

"And I mean _like_ you."

Okay, that was Tyler's cue to leave, but as soon as he got up, Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss, a sloppy one at that.

"Abbott!"

Aaron let go of Tyler and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, all the while smirking at the other Sons as they came closer. Poor Tyler stood there stunned and speechless.

"Don't fuckin' touch Baby boy," Reid growled, cutting in between Tyler and Aaron and shoving the latter.

"It's not like he didn't like it," Aaron shot back and smirked at Tyler, who was currently blushing and covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck off, Abbott." Reid shoved the other boy again. Aaron was about to shove back but Caleb pulled Reid back.

"This isn't your fight, Reid," Caleb murmured and kept a tight grip on Reid's arm.

"It's _mine_," Pogue cut in between Reid and Tyler to deliver a mean right hook to Aaron's jaw, which sent him stumbling to the ground.

"What the _fuck_?"

"He's _taken_, asshole." Pogue glared at Aaron, who shot him an angry but confused look, then pieced it together.

"And here I thought he was Garwin's piece of ass," Aaron muttered and got up, rubbing his jaw.

"Fuck off, Aaron," Pogue growled, squaring Aaron up with a death glare. "If you know what's good for you, that is."

"Come see me, Parry," Aaron challenged and stepped closer to Pogue.

"Outside, _now_."

Tyler shook out of his stunned state just in time to hear that--he really didn't like the thought of Pogue fighting.

"Pogue, don't," he objected softly and put a hand on his arm to try to pull him away, but Pogue shrugged him off.

"See, Tyler, you deserve someone who actually listens to you," Aaron said in a mocking, sweet voice.

That earned him a punch to the gut and Pogue grabbing him by the shirt to drag him to the door.

"Pogue, stop it, come on," Tyler sighed and tried blocking the way out, but Reid came to Pogue's aid and pulled Tyler away.

"He's only defending your honor, baby boy," Reid teased as he glared at Aaron's retreating back.

"Caleb, do something!"

"I.. don't think I can, Ty. He seems pretty pissed," Caleb shook his head and held his hands up in defeat.

"And he should be! Aaron _kissed_ you, Tyler, I'd be gagging if I were you."

Tyler groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead; he could gag _later_, right now, he wanted to go stop Pogue from fighting.

"Hell, you're lucky _I'm_ not out there with him. No one touches our baby boy and gets away with it, especially not Abbott."

"That's touching, Reid. Now let go of me so I can go stop Pogue."

"A little too late for that," Caleb murmured and gestured over to Pogue coming back in.

"Baby boy," Pogue said with a small smile as he approached him and wiped the blood away from his lip. "You okay?"

"Don't," Tyler shook his head and stormed out.

Pogue watched him leave, confused and a bit surprised; all he did was defend Tyler and _this_ is what he got?


	34. PT Sorry

-1**Pogue/Tyler - Sorry**

_**NOTE: **Yes, people, you got your wish, a second part lol. Enjoy!_

"Dude, go after him!" Caleb said as he pushed Pogue towards the door. The younger teen stumbled a bit but caught himself and rushed out after Tyler.

"Tyler!" Pogue called as he jogged after Tyler; the kid was pretty fast, he was already halfway across the parking lot. "Wait up! Ty!"

Tyler sighed and spared a glance back at Pogue but then just shook his head and kept walking. His hands were balled in his pocket, one fist clenched around his keys, as he sped up towards his car.

Pogue was persistent, though, and caught up to Tyler before he got to his parking space. "Tyler, what's wrong?" he asked as he reached out to hold onto Tyler's forearm, successfully keeping him from getting away again.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to fight?" Tyler murmured and turned to look Pogue in the eye.

"Tyler, he _kissed_ you, I'm pretty sure I deserve to be pissed at that."

"You didn't have to _fight_, Pogue. You know I hate it when you fight."

"It's _Aaron_," Pogue snorted, "You know I could kick his ass in two seconds flat."

Tyler closed his eyes and sighed, pulling away from Pogue. "That's not the _point_."

He started to walk away again but Pogue pulled him back. "Then what _is_?"

"I get scared, okay?" Tyler admitted softly but stayed facing away from Pogue. "I don't care _who_ you're fighting or why or anything… I just don't wanna see you hurt," he murmured softly and looked down at the ground. Each time he thought about Pogue's hot headed tendencies getting the better of him, the memory of Pogue in the hospital after the Chase incident filled his head.

Pogue let out a soft sigh and pulled Tyler to his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, baby boy."

"If you weren't such a hothead, you wouldn't have to be sorry," Tyler mumbled and let Pogue pull him in, not really hugging back but not pulling away either. "Do you _ever_ stop and think?"

"You know I don't," Pogue answered with a small smile. "Never have, probably never will. You know that."

Tyler grumbled something and nuzzled his head into Pogue's neck. "You can try… for me?"

Pogue's smile turned into a grin at that; if Tyler was trying to pull that, he knew he was okay. "Maybe… if you up the bargain a bit," he murmured near Tyler's ear in a husky voice. He pressed the smaller boy against the side of the Hummer and smirked down at him. "What are you willing to wager?"

"..stuff," Tyler replied sheepishly and kept his gaze more on Pogue's chest than his eyes; the redness of his cheeks was evident, even with the darkening sky above them.

"Stuff?" Pogue chuckled, "Like what kind of stuff?" He loved teasing Tyler.

"Stop it, you jerk," Tyler glared and hit Pogue's chest lightly.

"Only if you say that you accept my apology."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"..stuff."

--

_**NOTE, part deux: **Sorrrrrryyyy!! But I left for vacation (Hawaii!) and I just got back x) I was gunna update before I left but I just couldn't finish this piece. Now I'm gunna work on all the prompts that I have to write. Hopefully my muse won't run away :P_


	35. ALL Protective

-1_**ALL - Protective**_

_**Note: **Uhhh.. I got so lost with the prompts that I can't remember which ones I've written and which ones I haven't.. hehe.. so if I don't have a prompt you requested out by the end of this week, feel free to leave it again. x) Sorry.. hehe._

"Come _on_, Ty, it's not that bad, it's just a stupid forest," Reid sighed as he tried to pull Tyler toward said forest.

"But it's _dark_ and it's big and.. I'll stay here, you guys go." Tyler struggled out of Reid's hold and took a couple of steps back.

"Stop being such a big baby," Pogue rolled his eyes; he and Caleb were already actually in the forest, shadowed by the branches blocking the moonlight.

"I'm _not!_ I'll just stay here.. you guys go, really," Tyler insisted and kept backing away.

"Whatever you say, baby boy," Caleb called out as he climbed on a branch, where he waited for Reid to catch up to him and Pogue.

With one last book at Tyler, Reid disappeared into the darkness that consumed the forest.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour when the boys emerged again, Caleb and Reid laughing because they had managed to scare Pogue out of his wits; Pogue was just glaring at the two of them.

"It wasn't _funny_, I thought that was like a snake or something," the long haired teen grumbled.

"You _screamed_… like a girl!" Reid laughed, doubling over as he did so.

The skies had darkened considerably while they had been gone, so much so that there was barely a difference when they left the shadows of the trees. It took them a moment to realize they were out of the forest… then another moment to realize Tyler wasn't there.

"Guys… this is where we started, right?" Caleb asked, looking around. It _looked_ like where they had left Tyler; the swings were just over there, the playground was a little farther off, Pogue's house could be seen in the distance; yeah, this was the place.

"Yeah, duh," Reid rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Tyler's not here."

"…what?" Reid looked around and realized that, yeah, Tyler wasn't there. He wasn't sitting at a table, he wasn't sitting on a bench, he wasn't swinging, and from what Reid could see, he wasn't on the playground either.

Uh oh.

"Where is he? Caleb, where is he?"

"How should _I_ know? I was with _you_ guys!"

"Pogue! Where is he?"

"Freakin' genius, I was with you too." Pogue rolled his eyes and pushed Reid's head to the side. "He probably went for a walk or something, we'll just sit here and wait for him to come back."

"Yeah.. okay, he wouldn't go home, he'd get us in trouble if he did. He'll probably be right back," Caleb nodded and led the three of them over to the closest picnic table.

After what seemed like hours to Reid, they were still sitting there and Tyler hadn't come back. The blonde was fidgeting in his seat by then and looking around at any little noise.

"He's not back yet, Caleb, where the hell is he?"

"He'll come back… we just have to wait a bit, it's only been ten minutes," he told him as he glanced at his watch; he thought it was cool because it glowed in the dark so he decided to wear it just for that night.

"I don't _wanna_ wait!" Reid slammed his fists on the table and got up. "Tyler!" he called out as he started heading towards the other side of the park.

"Reid! You're gunna wake up everyone around here," Caleb scolded and pulled Reid back. "We'll get in trouble if our parents find out we snuck out, remember?"

"We can blame it on Pogue! It's _his_ house we're staying at."

"No way! It was _your _idea, so it's _your _fault that Tyler's missing!"

"Is not! You're the idiots who wanted to go without him!"

"Shut up!" Caleb sighed and let his head fall to the table. "Just shut up and wait it out. If he's not back in another ten minutes, we'll… do something else."

Reid scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that's some plan right there."

"Well what do _you_ wanna do?" Pogue asked, raising his eyebrow at Reid. "Since you're so smart and all."

"Use? Duh," Reid rolled his eyes. The three of them had their Powers already, they might as well Use to help their youngest brother out.

"Yeah, that's really great, except you know, Tyler's not thirteen yet, idiot," Pogue snorted, "You're really stupid without Tyler by your side."

"You're just stupid in general," Reid countered and shoved Pogue. "Stupid."

"I'm not _stupid_! You're stupid!" Pogue argued and pushed Reid back.

"GUYS!" Caleb barked out and pulled Pogue away from Reid. "Tyler's missing and all you two can do is fight?"

Reid looked down at his hands, feeling like a dejected puppy. "…no."

"Good, now can you two behave so we can figure out what we're gunna do?"

Pogue grumbled something but then just rested his elbow on the table, his head on his palm and answered: "Yeah, sure."

"So… what are we gunna do?"

"I thought _you_ knew what to do," Reid groaned and smacked his hands to his face.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What _can_ we do? Obviously, he's not in the park, we'd see him by now. And he didn't go back to Pogue's house, or anyone else's, we'd be in trouble by now. And he's not in the forest, we would have seen him on the way back."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Pogue muttered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just eliminating options here," Caleb defended, "Now we can figure out where he _could_ be."

After nearly fifteen minutes of arguing, they concluded that Tyler had to be in one of those places because there was no where else for him to go, so they decided to split up and look for him; Pogue and Reid went into the forest while Caleb trekked over to search the other parts of the park that they couldn't see from their spot before.

Half an hour passed and the boys met up again; all three were visibly nervous by then. Reid kept fidgeting, Pogue was biting the nail on his thumb down to his skin, and Caleb was gnawing at his lip. They had lost Baby Boy Tyler--they had a right to be nervous.

"It's late, it's dark, Tyler's just a kid, he's gunna die!" Reid wailed as he shook Pogue. "I just got off of being grounded for two weeks! Do you know how long I'll be grounded for if they find out Tyler went missing?! Do you _know?!_ I'll never see daylight again! I can't handle that, I can't!"

Pogue rolled his eyes and shoved Reid away. "You're losing it, man. Tyler's fine… he's just… misplaced."

"Look, we gotta stay calm. We'll wait five more minutes and if he doesn't show up, we'll go back to Pogue's house and tell his dad."

When those five minutes passed, the three boys started to make their way across the park, towards Pogue's house. All three were beyond worried now, even if the older two didn't really want to show it.

They were just about to pass the playground when something popped in the shadows covering one of the slides, causing the three Sons to scream and jump back, effectively tumbling over each other. Their screams made the dark figure jerk and hit its head.

"Oww…" A familiar voice droned out.

"…Tyler?" Reid asked, getting up slowly.

"Mhm?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes as he got off the slide and approached his brothers. "Why are you guys on the floor… on each other?"

"Why are _you_ hiding on the slide?" Pogue asked, narrowing his eyes at the youngest Son.

Tyler shrugged and yawned as he helped Reid up. "I got tired."

"You got _tired_? We've been worried sick, Tyler, you didn't hear Reid's big mouth?" Caleb asked disbelievingly as he picked himself up. "Why did you go to sleep on a slide of all places anyway?"

"Be… cause? I dunno," he shrugged again. "Can we go home now?"

Tyler wasn't expecting Reid to lunge himself at him so his body weight sent him hurdling towards the ground, Reid on top of him. It took him a minute to realize that Reid was hugging him.

"…did I miss something?"

"Reid missed you," Pogue chuckled.

And so had the other two, even if they didn't show it, and even if he hadn't been gone for that long.

After that night, they learned their lesson; they just didn't realize it--but Tyler did. They never let him out of their sight for more than two seconds, whenever any _possible_ danger arose, they would be dragging him away before anything could happen, and Tyler appreciated it--he really did, but he was sick of it.

The older boys were just protecting their baby brother but Tyler was sick of being baby boy.

That's what he got for falling asleep on the slide.

--

_**Note: **That didn't come out as I thought it would XD but I hope you like it anyway :D _


	36. CR Jealous

**Caleb/Reid - Jealousy**

Caleb was a calm person; he always had been. He had a level head and an almost nonexistent temper; his patience was like that of a saint.

Over the years, his patience and calm spirit was tested nearly every other day, from Pogue's flaring temper, to Reid's idiotic stunts, and even Tyler added to those stresses, like when he let Reid drag him into trouble or when he would cover for Reid when the other boy wreaked havoc, or when he would put in little comments after the oldest would lecture Reid for his stupidity.

It seemed that Reid was what really tested Caleb's calm exterior; of course, the ratio of the times Reid actually got snap to the several, numerous times he tried was a large one… it was hard to rattle the eldest of the Sons.

Not only was Caleb a patient person, but he was also one to rarely ever get jealous.

Reid like to push that as well; he loved it even more when he could Caleb's buttons and break all those things he was known for at once.

After all those years, he felt stupid for trying so hard when the answer was staring him right in the face.

They all knew about Caleb's little boy crush on Reid; hell, Reid teased him about it all the time--so much so that Caleb actually made a move and now they were… well, they were Caleb and Reid, but with something more.

Reid didn't change his ways though; he was still the biggest flirt in Ipswich… which apparently bothered Caleb now and he made that clear--several times.

So when Reid was being dragged away from some girls at the pool, then being slammed into a row of lockers in the boys' locker room, he could only smirk against the lips crashing against his own.

He had broken Caleb's patience and made him jealous, just by being himself.

Yeah, he was proud.

* * *

**Note: **_I'm soooo sorry for not updating in like, forever! My muse died on me D: but I'm in the process of capturing it again :O it will NOT get away that easily! Hopefully, this ficlet is just the beginning of so much more to come. I have some prompts to catch up on, I know, but still, feel free to leave more! :D_


	37. RT Kittens

**Reid/Tyler - Kittens**

Reid wasn't a fan of animals; he didn't hate them or anything… he just preferred to not be in the presence of anything that wasn't human.

He blames Pogue for that. When they were younger, Pogue had a dog: a German Shepard named Buddy. Whenever Reid would go over to the Parry estate, the dog would be all up in his business, sniffing him and licking him and just _all in his face._

Reid didn't like it and he made that known by flailing his arms and running away from the dog. Buddy took that as hostile behavior and switched from his playful antics to growling and barking at Reid. Poor Reid hid behind Pogue's father until the dog was finally taken out of the room and away from him.

Then there was the time Pogue brought a stray cat to his house and it ended up scratching Reid clear across the face. And then the other time when Pogue got a hamster for his birthday and he let it loose… in Reid's pants.

Yeah, he definitely blamed Pogue for his dislike of animals.

Of course, all of the Sons knew about he felt about animals, including Tyler… especially Tyler; he was his best friend, his amigo, his companion.

So Reid was really confused as to why the _hell_ there was a box of kittens on his bed with Tyler cooing at them and setting them down _on his pillow_.

"…what are you doing?" Reid asked cautiously and closed the door behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Tyler suspiciously and kept his place near the door.

Tyler looked over to the blonde boy and grinned. "Hi. Wanna meet Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler?"

"You named those… those… _things_ after us?!" Reid did_ not_ want a cat counterpart. At all.

Tyler glared and cradled a blonde kitty--Reid bet that was Kitty!Reid--to his chest. "They're not _things_, Reid, they're kittens. They're barely a month old and they need to be taken care of until someone wants to adopt them."

"Who the _fuck_ made you their keeper then?"

"…Pogue," Tyler answered sheepishly; he knew Pogue was the reason behind Reid's… _misfortune_ with animals.

Reid let out a frustrated groan and took a seat on Tyler's bed, glaring at the four kittens that were currently making themselves at home _on his bed_.

"Why couldn't you put them on _your_ bed?" Reid asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have more pillows for them to play on," He shrugged and traded the blonde kitten in his hand for one with black fur; Reid couldn't decide if that one was Tyler or Caleb.

"…which one's that?" Reid couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity; he just glared when Tyler gave him a smug smile.

"Caleb."

"How can you tell?"

"Simple," Tyler said as he picked up Kitty!Tyler and held him next to Kitty!Caleb. "See?"

Reid looked at the two cats with a bored expression, then shook his head. "Uh, no."

Tyler sighed and handed the two kittens to Reid, who made a displeased face but let the two _things_ sit in his lap. One seemed to like cuddling into him a lot more than the other. Reid let out an amused scoff and picked that one up, looking into its blue eyes, then into Tyler's. "This one's Tyler, I take it."

"Mhm," Tyler nodded happily and picked up 'Reid' and 'Pogue'… but they jumped at each other and started fighting, letting out very loud, very annoying meows and whines.

Reid had to chuckle at that. "Like human, like cat? Duuude, then you better hope Tyler's really a guy and not a girl."

"What, why?" Tyler asked, pulling the two fighting kittens apart.

"'Cause if Reid gets his paws on her, you're gunna have a lot more than four kittens to worry about."

Tyler's face fell; let it be Reid to think of _that_, even when it came to cute, innocent little…

"Tyler, why is Cat Me climbing onto my lap…?"

Tyler had to grin at the sight of the dark kitten and the blonde one cuddling next to each other in Reid's lap.

Okay, so there was _some_ truth behind what Reid had said…

--

**Note: **_JainaSolo18_, _I'm saving your prompt for last because it requires a tad bit more detail than the other ones I have. So don't worry, I didn't skip over you or anything! I just know that it will take a bit more time since you have so much details about it, lol. It should be out next week, I hope._


	38. RT Vanilla Ice Cream

**Reid/Tyler - Vanilla Ice Cream**

Tyler and Reid sat on a bench in the park. It was a warm day and Reid had persuaded Tyler to cut History so they could get ice cream before all the elementary school kids came and crowded the small stand which sold the best ice cream in town.

Of course, Tyler had objected and argued, but, Reid was very persuasive when he wanted to be, so they ended up leaving right after Trigonometry, before Caleb or Pogue could catch them.

Reid had a very satisfied smile on his face as he licked away at his chocolate ice cream (to Tyler, he seemed like a dog eating out of a bowl). Tyler sat next to him, trying to salvage what he could of his melting vanilla ice cream. Of course, it wouldn't have been melting if Reid had just been able to choose a flavor and not take nearly ten minutes just to stick with his first choice. Tyler had given him a royal glare for that, but his original annoyance had subsided and he was more focused on getting his money's worth now.

Reid looked over to Tyler and let out a laugh.

"What?" Tyler asked as he licked some ice cream that had dripped onto his fingers.

"Nothing, baby boy, just… clean your face off."

"There's nothing on my face," Tyler objected and licked his lips to make sure.

"Then why's it look like someone just jacked off on your face?"

Tyler made a face, then looked down at his ice cream and shook his head. "Gross," He groaned and smashed his ice cream against Reid's face.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sooo... hi :) I know, I know, I like fell off the face of the planet, but I came back! Sort of... I'm gunna try to write all the prompts that I left off with. This is my list so far, after I went back and checked the comments:_

- Baby Boy, by Beyonce ; no pairing_  
- Jainasolo18's in depth one, lol.  
- Sequel to 'Protective'  
- Broken Reid, Caleb/Reid_

_If I missed any, feel free to mention it! Or just give me a new one, :) I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here!  
_


	39. RT Kidnapped

-1**Reid/Tyler - FRT - Kidnapped**

_A week after Tyler had been found._

"There's something wrong with him, Cay."

"He was kidnapped, Reid, who the hell knows what he went through? He's not just gunna be normal right away."

"I wasn't talking to you, you insensitive ass."

"Sorry, I can't be Mr. Sentimental like you. Wait, I forgot, what did you get your last girlfriend? Right, you never had one, its one fuck after another."

"What in all fuck does that have anything to do with _anything_?!"

"Who the fuck cares?! You're calling me an insensitive prick for no god damn reason!"

"I said _ass_, get it right… prick."

Before either of the two boys could throw a punch, Caleb stepped between them and pushed them apart. Reid's cheeks were tinged red with anger, his eyes were set in a glare, and his hands were fisted at his side, ready to throw a punch; Pogue mirrored him exactly.

"_Guys_," Caleb said in that reprimanding tone of his, "We're all stressed from Tyler missing and we're all glad he's back, right? Right. So how about you two shut your pie-holes and spend some time with him instead of arguing like two morons?"

"But there's something _wrong_ with him!" Reid objected immediately and pulled away from Caleb to cross his arms and turned away from his two older brothers.

"Give it time, Reid," Caleb sighed, "If he doesn't get any better, we'll step in, but he needs time… to get over what happened to him--"

"We don't even know what happened to him!"

"I know, Reid," Caleb sighed again and put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. "But we can't do anything but be there for him. You're his best friend, Reid, he's going to need you now more than ever."

"I know," Reid murmured, _and that's what I'm scared of_. He didn't know if he could be what Tyler needed right now.

--

"Hey, Ty, me and Pogue are gunna go down to the race tracks. I've got money riding on this ride called the Mauve Storm. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks, Reid," Tyler answered softly and looked back down at his homework.

--

Pogue was laughing as he opened the door and poked his head in to say, "Ty, we're all heading down to Nicky's, James lost a bet and everything's on him, coming?"

Tyler forced out a small smile and shook his head, "No, I'm okay, I've got homework to do."

--

Tyler and Caleb had just gotten up to leave when the History teacher announced there would be a quiz the next day; the entire class let out a groan.

"We're both stuck studying, might as well do it together, how about it?" Caleb asked as they were leaving the classroom.

"Well, uh, actually… I've got, uh, something to do," Tyler cleared his throat and looked down at the floor; he had never been good at lying.

"Oh… hot date?" Caleb teased.

"Uh, sure," Tyler gave him a nervous, shaky grin, "Well, uh, gotta go, bye," And Caleb hadn't even been able to say good-bye with how fast Tyler left.

--

_A month after Tyler had been found._

"He's too quiet."

"He's always been quiet."

"Reid's right," Caleb sighed, "He's too quiet, he never wants to hang out, let alone talk. We've gotta do something."

"What _can_ we do?" Pogue asked, sighing as he saw the pitiful sight Tyler made sitting on Caleb's couch alone. They were supposed to be getting junk food right now, not having this little pow-wow.

There was a silence before Caleb shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Well, this talk did shit," Reid muttered as he pushed himself off the counter and went back to sit with Tyler in the living room.

The two oldest shared a look; they were at a loss at what to do.

--

_That night._

It was past midnight and Reid was just lying in bed, staring up at his ceiling. His mind was on overdrive because of Tyler; all he wanted to do was make everything alright again for his baby boy, but he couldn't. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His elbows rested on his knees as he held his head in his hands and pulled at his hair.

Reid had only sat like that for a minute at most when a faint whimper caught his ear. He looked over to Tyler's bed, and in the faint moonlight shining through the window, he could see the reflection of something wet on the younger boy's cheek.

"Tyler?" He asked softly and made a smooth move from the edge of his bed to the edge of Tyler's. "Baby boy, you okay?"

Tyler's body was tense as tears rolled down his cheeks and soft whimpers slipped past his lips. His breath hitched as he tossed slightly and grabbed at his comforter.

"Hey, Ty," Reid said softly and wiped away Tyler's tears with his sleeve, "Baby boy, wake up, it's me." He shook Tyler's shoulder slightly, causing Tyler to wake up, and, without noticing, start crying harder. He wrapped his arms around tightly and kept murmuring, 'Don't let them get me, don't let them hurt me', through his sobs.

Reid was taken aback at first; he wasn't expecting such a dramatic wake-up, but his arms automatically wrapped around his baby brother and he started murmuring soothing words into Tyler's ear as he rocked them back and forth.

"He couldn't pay… he couldn't pay, so they took me… and they wouldn't let me go… and they had guns and knives… and it was dark, all the time, and I couldn't move, and I just wanted you, but they wouldn't let me go until he paid… and I don't know how he did it or when or what, I don't know, I don't know. Don't let them take me again," Tyler managed to get out as his tears soaked Reid's shirt. He sniffled and held onto Reid even tighter, "Don't leave me alone, please, don't leave me alone."

"It's okay, baby boy," Reid soothed and ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay." He swallowed down the anger at whoever did this to his Tyler and called on Pogue and Caleb.

They had to help their Baby Boy out.

--

_**A/N: **Jainasolo18, I finally wrote your prompt!! I really hope you like how it came out, lol, yours was definitely one of the way more in depth ones and I hope I stuck to everything you wanted._

_Everyone, I have a question to ask you guys! Would you prefer me to upload prompts as I write them or wait til I have a bunch and upload them all on one day? I can't guarantee it will be a prompt a day or more, like it was in the summer, but I'm going to try, so please, keep leaving prompts!_

_- Baby Boy, by Beyonce ; no pairing  
- Sequel to 'Protective'  
- Broken Reid, Caleb/Reid_


	40. CR Broken

-1Caleb was just about to knock on the dorm door when it opened and Tyler appeared. The younger Son closed the door behind him and looked up at the older one with a sigh.

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked, though from the vibe he was getting of Reid's Power, he knew the answer and it wasn't good.

"He's being Reid," Tyler shrugged, "Acting like a tough guy wise-ass, you know, but, uh.. he's hurting, he's mad… I think he just wants to be alone."

"Yeah… definitely being Reid." They shared a small smile that faded. "Hey, I'll go in, try to talk to him. Pogue's bitching because Reid kicked him out before, wanna try to deal with him?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and lightly shouldered past Caleb. "Yeah, thanks, stick me with hot-head," He murmured jokingly and rolled his eyes.

Caleb smiled a bit and watched as Tyler walked down a hall for a moment before he knocked on the door. He did it more for Reid to know that he was there, and he didn't expect a response, so he just opened the door and went in.

The dorm room was dark, with only slivers of light coming from the edges of the thick curtains on the windows. Caleb could make out Reid's figure laying down on his bed, on his stomach with his head under a pillow.

"You'll smother yourself like that," Caleb commented as he shrugged his coat off and discarded it onto Tyler's bed.

"So?" Came Reid's muffled response.

Caleb let out a sigh and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "_So_, what good would that do?"

Reid grunted in reply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Reid, c'mon, your dad--"

"My dad _what_?" Reid snapped and pushed himself up on his arms, the pillow fell to the side. He met Caleb's surprised eyes with a heated glare and continued, "He wouldn't want to see me like this? He'd want me to be _happy_? What the fuck do you know? Just leave me alone and let me mourn in peace."

"If I believed that you could do anything in peace, I would," Caleb replied softly, "But I know you and your mourning isn't going to be peaceful until you Use yourself to death or flood your blood with drugs and booze."

"…still peaceful," Reid muttered and laid back down, turning his back to Caleb.

_  
_"Reid," Caleb sighed and put a hand on Reid's side soothingly, "You're gunna get through this… _without_ driving yourself to the brink of death first. And your mom's worried sick about you… and so is Tyler… and Pogue… and me."

"Sucks," Reid shrugged and squirmed around to get under his comforter.

Taking that as a cue for him to leave, Caleb got up and reached over to get his coat. "I'll check back later, and, unless Pogue bit Tyler's head off, he'll be around soon, too. Call.. if you need anything, or just to talk, or whatever."

When he didn't get a response, Caleb put his coat on and headed towards the door. He had just turned the doorknob when he heard a reluctant 'stop'. He looked back towards Reid and saw him sitting up and staring down at the floor.

"Stay," Reid added in a whisper and Caleb gave him a reassuring smile. He shrugged his coat back off and tossed it to the side.

"All you had to do was ask," he told the blonde and took a seat on the bed again. He kicked his shoes off before settling in next to Reid. "Tyler won't get jealous, will he?"

Reid cracked a barely there smile and pulled Caleb to him.

Everything would be okay.


	41. ALL PreProtection

-1_**AN: **__So, I know somebody asked for a sequel to Protective, but I couldn't really think of a way to write a sequel to that… so instead, here's a prequel-ish sister piece instead! :D_

_----_

It was Saturday afternoon, bright and sunny, a perfect day for a group of ten year old boys to go out and play, especially ones who were finally old enough to go to the park without their parents and took full advantage of that privilege.

"Let's play tag!" Reid suggested, bubbling with so much energy that he was bouncing.

"We _always_ play tag," Pogue rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about Cops 'n' Robbers?"

"Same thing, stupid!" Reid shot back and kicked Pogue's shin.

"Ow!" Pogue flinched back and rubbed at his shin. He looked up at Reid with a glare and threatened, "You're gunna get it!" Reid ran off laughing and Pogue chased him, determined on tackling the blonde.

"Pogue's it!" Reid yelled as he ran past Tyler and Caleb.

"I guess we're playing Tag…" Caleb commented and watched as Pogue chased Reid in a giant circle around the playground.

"And Pogue's it," Tyler added. "…I'm gunna go to the water fountain."

"I'll… wait until they notice me."

Caleb stayed sitting on the bench while Tyler got up and wandered over to the water fountains were not too far away. Before he leaned down to get a sip, he looked back and saw Reid sliding onto the bench and knocking Caleb off. Pogue was right behind to tag one of them. Tyler chuckled and turned back to the water fountain.

Twenty minutes passed by and the three older boys were engaged deeply in their game of Tag, but Pogue noticed something was off. He had already tagged Reid twice… and Caleb once… but not Tyler. The youngest was a good hider, but Pogue didn't think he would be hiding when it was Tag and not Hide 'n' Seek.

"Guys…" Pogue said as he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Reid to collide right into his back and Caleb to trip over Reid.

"Ow, Pogo! What gives?" Reid complained as he got up and pulled Caleb up. "This better not be a stupid time-out."

"Where's Tyler?" Pogue asked simply and turned to face his brothers.

Reid and Caleb looked at each other, then at Pogue, and then realization dawned on them.

"Uh oh," Caleb murmured. "He was getting a drink of water… but I don't think he ever came back."

"You lost him!" Reid accused and pointed his finger at Caleb. "I'm telling! I'm telling!" He tantalized as he skipped around Caleb. "Boy, are you gunna get it!"

"Shut up," Pogue ordered in a flat tone and grabbed Reid's shirt as he passed him. "We've gotta look for him or something, right Caleb?"

"Right," The oldest boy agreed and hit Reid upside his head when he passed him. "I'll check over there, you guys split up and look around here."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Reid said with a mock and went off to follow his orders, and Pogue went the other way without a word.

Reid and Pogue had no luck after a quick search, so they went up to meet up with Caleb. They found him just as he got out of the bathrooms, where he had been looking.

"Maybe he found new friends," Reid shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You guys aren't that great you know."

"He would have left you, too idiot," Pogue pointed out.

"…not."

Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed. "He would have told us something," he said as he scratched his head and stared at the floor.

"Maybe he went home," Pogue suggested as he kicked at the ground and shrugged.

"No, he wou--" Caleb stopped short because he had looked up and saw Tyler… getting ice cream… with a random man that he didn't recognize; it was like a big red sign screaming 'Stranger Danger!' appeared in his head.

Both Pogue and Reid noticed that Caleb had stopped talking and gave him a weird look, then looked at where his deer-in-headlights expression was directed at--they had the same reaction as their older brother, but they came out of it a bit sooner…. and with an action plan.

"TYLER!" Both of them yelled out as they charged at full speed towards Tyler and the Stranger. The commotion snapped Caleb out of his mini-trance, and he ran after them.

"EAT DIRT ASSHOLE!" Pogue yelled as he practiced his new karate kick on the new stranger. Reid was right by his side and grabbed onto the man's leg as he tackled him. Caleb was there a second later to pull a horror-stricken Tyler away and made sure he was okay.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyler asked in a whisper, his eyes still wide with shock, "That's my dad!"

"REID MATTHEW GARWIN AND POGUE ALEXANDER PARRY! If you two don't get off me right now, I will have both of your fathers down here whipping your bottoms faster than you can hide them," Mr. Sims threatened from under the two attacking boys, which slowly stopped their assault when realization hit them.

"Oh man…" Pogue muttered and shook his head as he got up from the ground.

"…hi, Mr. Sims," Reid said with a nervous chuckle, "You look a little different. Lost some weight?"

Mr. Sims glared at the boy sitting on his chest, "Off, Reid, _now_."

"Sorry," Reid said with a grin and got up; he quickly moved to hide behind Caleb and Tyler.

Mr. Sims stood up and brushed himself off, all the while giving the three older boys a reprimanding look. He straightened up after getting all the dirt off of him (they had landed in a dusty pile of it) and crossed his arms over his chest as he assessed them all. Pogue and Reid were sheepishly staring at the floor and had sincere apologetic looks on their face, while Caleb was rubbing his neck nervously, and his son was just looked down right confused.

Knowing that it had just been done out of good intentions, Mr. Sims sighed and let his arms drop. "Alright, who wants ice cream?"

----

_**AN2: **So, leave comments! Leave prompts! :D _

_Prompts left: _

_-Baby Boy by Beyonce, no pairing specified_

_-Caleb/Tyler - Surprise_

_-Caleb/Tyler - Innocent_

_-Sequel to Kidnapped_

_-Reid/Tyler - Tyler angst_

_LOL! That's more than I thought there was, but that's great news! It's going to keep me writing (and trust me, I've been so bored lately and lazy that I almost refuse to do any schoolwork. This will keep me occupied. :D)_


	42. PT Baby Boy

**Baby Boy - Pogue/Tyler **

A/N: I did not die. :)

Pogue loved sex. He loved it a lot. Because he loved sex, he also loved sweaty, hot nightclubs because they were filled with pretty girls and fine men bumping and grinding and shaking their hips, promising him good things to come later in the night-he didn't need those good things from them, though, he already had that taken care of, but he still loved the feel of a club.

At the moment, he was in the middle of the dance floor, sandwiched between two girls who were dancing on him as if he were a candy prize and they were ready to eat it up. The song changed, but Pogue didn't pay much mind to it-he only knew because the girls had changed their rhythm. A part of it caught his ear-

_Baby boy you stay on my mind _

_Fulfill my fantasies _

_I think about you all the time _

_I see you in my dreams _

A smile spread on Pogue's lips and his eyes closed on their own. _Baby boy_; his mind instantly filled with images of his boyfriend, who refused to join him on his escapades, no matter how much Pogue asked him. In Tyler's words, it was 'his' thing, and he trusted him to not let it go any further than dancing.

However, the body grinding into him would feel so much better if it was Tyler's. That thought plagued Pogue's mind for the rest of the night.

A/N: short, but I think it's better to ease into this stuff again. I'll try to get through the prompts I had listed in the last chapter, but if you have any new ones, feel free to drop em off!


	43. CT Innocent

**Caleb/Tyler - Innocent**

Tyler was seventeen, and he had only ever kissed two people. It wasn't that there was a lack of volunteers to do the job, or that he was scared or nervous; Tyler just didn't want to kiss any of the girls who showed interest in him. The first time it occurred (at the age of fourteen, at a friend's birthday party while playing Truth or Dare, the girl's name was Amber), he had liked it, but he had felt little more than embarrassment. He had been expecting a spark, a tingle, something-anything, but it was nothing at all.

The second time started in a similar environment but under different circumstances. The four of them had gone to a party that was too wild and too uncontrolled for both Tyler and Caleb so they ended up taking a stroll through the forest that lined the backyard of the house the party was in.

It was a chilly night in November, and the half-full moon gave off just barely enough light for them to see where they were going. The clearing they had decided to stop in was peaceful and far from the noise of the party. It was nice just sitting there against a large oak tree, just the two of them-it would have been nicer had Tyler not been shivering from the lack of a jacket he currently had. He knew he shouldn't have left it in the car.

"We can go back... you look like you're freezing," Caleb said when he felt Tyler's shivers next to him.

"No, I'm okay, besides, I'd rather freeze than go back to that orgy of a party."

Caleb let out a chuckle at Tyler's colorful description and shrugged his own jacket off.

"Keep it, Caleb. No point in both of us being cold," Tyler refused, which earned an eye-roll from Caleb.

"I wasn't going to offer it you... not completely at least. Get closer and we'll both be warm," he instructed but didn't wait for Tyler to listen; instead, he just pulled him closer and arranged his coat so that it served as a blanket instead.

"Is this how you woo the girls?" Tyler teased as he got comfortable next to Caleb.

Caleb grinned and shook his head in response. "No, I take it one step further... you know, the arm around the shoulders, whispering in the ear... the whole nine yards."

Had Tyler been paying more attention, he would have noticed that Caleb had done just as he said-his arm was around Tyler's shoulder, his voice had gotten lower, and he had moved closer so he was speaking right next to Tyler's ear.

"And they fall for that?" Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"It's a fool-proof plan, ask anyone," Caleb chuckled softly, intentionally letting his lips touch Tyler's ear and inciting a shiver to go down his back.

Tyler sent a sideways glare at Caleb and elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Are you trying to pull your 'foolproof' plan on me?"

"No, I'm trying to work up the nerve to kiss you."

(To this day, Tyler doesn't know the proper reaction to a statement like that.)

"Uh.. Ah.. Um. Ergh.. I.. What?" _Real smooth, Ty_, he berated himself in his head.

"I've been thinking..." Caleb sighed and let his arm fall from Tyler's shoulders, "And I thought maybe you... no, sorry. Forget it."

They sat there in a slightly awkward silence for a while because neither knew what to do now. Tyler was the one who broke it-not with words but with an action. He found Caleb's hand between them and slipped his hand into it. At Caleb's questioning look, he shrugged and answered, "My hand was cold."

"Oh," Caleb said with a small smile. "So, you're using me as a personal heater?"

"Sort of... my lips are cold, too, y'know."

"Really, huh?" Caleb asked with a grin and turned his towards Tyler. "Is this _your_ fool-proof plan?"

"It's more of me trying to get you to kiss me."

That whole Tyler wasn't nervous or scared or anything nonsense mentioned before? Well, that's thrown out the window in this situation. His heart had started to beat faster, his palms felt clammy, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was doing flips.

Caleb let out a chuckle at Tyler's teasing parallelism and moved his free hand to cup Tyler's cheek. His eyes fell to Tyler's lips, then shot back up to his eyes. Neither of them noticed the gradual decrease in the space between them or that their eyes had closed when their lips met. What Tyler definitely noticed, though, was that this kiss more than made up for his first kiss. He didn't care how ridiculous the cliche was-he was seeing (and feeling) fireworks.

When they pulled apart, Tyler let his eyes open slowly and saw Caleb looking at him intently. The look flared up the red blush spreading on his cheeks and brought out an embarrassed smile.

"Consider this our first date," Caleb grinned and planted a quick kiss on Tyler's cheek. "Pogue and Reid are coming, by the way."

"Pogue! I found them!" Reid's voice sounded on cue. "And you won't believe the position they're in!"

Pogue and Reid came stumbling over, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. Tyler was still digesting everything, so he stayed quiet and just took the hand Caleb offered, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Oh man, you guys missed one hell of a party... the girls," Pogue laughed and used Reid as a support to keep himself up, "The girls.. oh man, the girls. I think I met the future Jenna Jameson... or the next star of Girls Gone Wild."

"And he's Mr. Lance Hardwood himself," Reid cracked himself up and started to laugh even more.

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's get 'em home," he muttered to Tyler and pushed the drunk pair towards the woods.

"Yeah," Tyler murmured, a small smile gracing his lips. Caleb noticed it and smiled in return as he pulled his coat on.

"We'll talk... tomorrow," Caleb promised and Tyler nodded. They rushed to catch up to Pogue and Reid before either of them could hurt themselves somehow.


	44. CT Surprise

**Caleb/Tyler - Surprise**

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it? ...and why? It's nothing special today."

"Just because... you'll have to wait to find out."

"Well, that's not fair."

A grin is all Tyler got in reply.

-/-

After Pogue and Reid left Caleb's house that night, Tyler flopped down on the couch and watched patiently as Caleb put away his X-Box. After he put the system back in its place, Caleb grabbed the TV remote, flopped down next to Tyler, and started flipping through the channels.

Tyler's patience ran out after five minutes of watching Caleb watch TV.

"Well?" He asked and turned his body to face Caleb. "You said you had a surprise for me. What is it?"

"I'm in love with you," Caleb replied simply and only spared a quick glance at Tyler before going back to watching American Gladiator.

"Wha..?" Tyler asked, taken aback by how nonchalant Caleb was being about this.

"You aleady knew I loved you... this was the next logical step."

"Oh, uh, right."

"Yeah, so, now not only do I love you... I'm _in_ love with you," Caleb grinned and took Tyler's hand into his own.

"Yay," Tyler murmured weakly and laced his fingers with Caleb's. They sat there like that for a bit, just watching the TV, but Tyler just couldn't accepted Caleb's apparent lack of caring for this event.

"You know... When you said 'I love you' for the first time, you bought me chocolate imported from Switzerland... and when we spent the night together the first time, I woke up to a huge breakfast... and for our one month, you gave me your favorite necklace..."

"And you always said that I shouldn't have," Caleb explained and sat up to look at Tyler, "Besides, Reid told me you wouldn't like something big anyway. Pogue agreed."

"Since when is listening to those two doofuses ever been a good idea? I like getting stuff, Caleb! And I like it even more when it comes with things like, gee, I don't know, finding out that you're not in love alone!"

"...oh," Caleb said sheepishly. He offered Tyler an embarrassed smile and placed a light kiss on Tyler's cheek. "Redo?"

Tyler sighed and gave Caleb a proper kiss on the lips. "No... but I want chocolate from Belgium this time."

"Gotcha," Caleb grinned, "So... you're in love with me, too, huh?"

"I have been for a while," Tyler admitted, "I just... didn't know if you thought it was a big deal."

"Well, it sort of is. We're almost married now."

Tyler really wanted to control his laughter, he honestly did, but he just exploded with laughter in Caleb's face and fell onto his lap.

"Well you just knocked ten karats off your ring."


	45. PC, PK, CS Cover

**Pogue/Caleb - **Cover

"Your phone's going off," Caleb breathed out as his neck was assaulted by Pogue's mouth. Without stopping, Pogue reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his phone, and tossed it towards the pile of clothes in the corner. Caleb tightened his fingers in Pogue's hair and pulled him up to smash their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Where were you last night, Pogue? You didn't answer your phone," Kate questioned and took a seat next to Pogue at their lunch table.

"I was riding... sort of can't pick up when both of my hands are busy," Pogue explained with a smile and kissed Kate apologetically.

* * *

"Get dressed, Sarah just texted me. She's coming over here with her prom dress," Caleb said frantically and tossed clothes at Pogue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, where's my shirt?" Pogue asked. He was standing in the middle of Caleb's room, shirtless and with his pants still undone.

"I don't know! Here, wear one of mine," Caleb said and tossed him a random t-shirt from his dresser. "And zip up your pants!"

Pogue laughed and fixed his pants before walking over to Caleb. He pulled him closer by his belt loops and kissed him softly to calm him down. "Relax," he murmured and pressed his forehead against Caleb's.

Caleb let out a deep breath and let himself relax in Pogue's arms. "Okay... okay."

The doorbell rang, and they reluctantly pulled apart.

* * *

The lights in the theater slowly dimmed, and the movie began to play. Almost automatically, Kate rested her head against Pogue's shoulder, and he put his arm around her. Sarah wrapped her arms around one of Caleb's and rested her head on his shoulder as well. Caleb smiled at her, and they shared a quick kiss before going back to the movie.

Throughout the movie, Pogue and Caleb managed to find each other's free hands and would hold on for a second or two. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hold them off til that night.

"Y'know," Kate said as she took a seat on Sarah's bed with a bottle of pink nail polish, "I haven't slept with Pogue in nearly two weeks."

"Some is better than none! Caleb says he's waiting for _marriage_, can you believe that?" Sarah exclaimed, then blew on her nails to dry the polish.

"He's Caleb, of course I can believe that... Pogue, though.. we never were at it all the time, but at least once or twice a week. Now, nothing," Kate sighed. "A girl has needs, too, you know."

"Oh... I know," Sarah smirked then let out a laugh. "These boys are much different than the ones in Boston."

"Maybe we should get us some of those."

* * *

"I think we should tell them," Caleb said breathlessly, stopping Pogue mid-thrust. They locked eyes and stared at each other for what seemed like forever before the tension in Pogue's body left, and he collapsed on Caleb, his head in Caleb's neck and their body's connected in every way.

"We should."


	46. RT Hot Chocolate & Whipped Cream

**Reid/Tyler - Chocolate Sauce & Whipped Cream**

_Follow-up to RT-Sick_

"You left almost an hour ago... where did you go?" Tyler asked when Reid came into the dorm room. He sat up in his bed and watched his roommate curiously. "What's in the bag?"

"The school store was closed... and I doubt they would have had what I was looking for anyway," Reid answered and dropped the plastic bag onto Tyler's bed. "Consider this a 'you're finally better so we can have sex again' gift."

Tyler laughed and pulled out the contents of the bag. "Whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" he asked and held the two items up. "We're doing this on your bed."

"No way," Reid scoffed, "I let you fester in your sick germs for a week on that bed. It needs to detox."

"Fine, just get over here already," Tyler grinned and pulled Reid towards him, causing him to kneel on the bed.

"Feisty, Ty," Reid smirked and pulled his shirt off before straddling Tyler's hips and leaning down to kiss him.

"You're not the only one who hasn't had sex in a week," the younger teen shot back when they parted for air.

"Very true, baby boy," Reid grinned and flipped the two of them so Tyler was on top. "Have your way with me then," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows and folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh, I'm going to make you scream," Tyler promised as he shook up the can of whipped cream.


	47. ALL Kidnapped Sequel

**ALL - Kidnapped Sequel**

Pogue rushed to Reid and Tyler's dorm from his own and was there in less than a minute. He closed the door quietly behind him before moving slowly moving towards the bed and taking a seat by Tyler.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his fingers through Tyler's thick hair. It worried him to see Tyler's body shaking so much from his crying. He hadn't seen any of them cry in years.

"He was having a bad dream, then next thing I know, he's awake and crying and spilling his guts about what happened," Reid answered, his voice breaking. There were tears forming in his own eyes at the sight of Tyler so broken.

"Shhh," Pogue soothed, his free hand going to cover Reid's hand. He squeezed it then started to stroke his thumb to offer him comfort. "It's alright."

Tyler had calmed down slightly to a point where he was quietly crying, but his shoulders were still shaking with the force of it. He released his python grip on Reid and turned to hold onto Pogue instead, embracing the strength and power that came with the older teen.

"It's okay, Ty," Pogue murmured and wrapped his arms around Tyler, his hands moving in soothing circles on his back.

"You're safe now," Reid added and wrapped his arms around Tyler from behind then rested his head on his back.

They had been sitting there like that for just a minute before Caleb came through the door. "Sorry... I had to go the long way to get in," he apologized and slowly approached his brothers.

"It's fine," Reid mumbled into Tyler's back. A closer look showed Caleb that Tyler wasn't the only one crying; Reid had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as well. He met Pogue's eyes and saw the hurt in seeing their Baby Boy like this.

"He's gunna be okay," Caleb said softly and sat next to the three on the bed. He slid his fingers into Tyler's hair and carded through it gently. "You'll be fine, baby boy, we'll make sure of it," he promised.

Tyler slowly let go of Pogue to instead wrap his arms around Caleb and bury his face in his neck.

"Shhh," he cooed and shifted to get more comfortable and to let the other two closer as well. They moved to either side of Caleb and found themselves in a tangle of limbs as they all tried to comfort Tyler and one another.

None of them knew how much time had passed or when they had fallen asleep, but when Caleb opened his eyes, the blinds were letting in streaks of sunlight and he had three bodies on him. Tyler was half on him with Reid spooning behind him, close enough to have his head on Caleb's shoulder. Pogue was on his other side, his arm thrown across Caleb's waist with his hand resting on Tyler's back.

He laid there quietly and let out a content sigh at the peacefulness and serenity of the situation, the complete opposite of the tears and hurt from just hours before. He didn't know if Tyler would be okay right away, but he knew that breaking down was one step closer to healing completely-they would have the old Tyler back.

The next person to wake was Pogue. He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly looked at the three teens in front of him. Groggily, he rubbed his eye and pushed himself up. "Wh-timez-ih?" he mumbled as he let himself fall back down and used Caleb's stomach as a pillow.

"Morning," Caleb greeted softly and moved his free hand to tangle his fingers in Pogue's hair. "You okay?"

"M'fine," Pogue mumbled, "Ty?"

"Sleeping peacefully," the older teen replied with a small smile at the sight of Tyler's completely peaceful features; he hadn't seen him so relaxed in a while.

"Reid?"

"He's still sleeping, too," Caleb responded, "How about we get ourselves out of here and get them some breakfast?"

Pogue groaned at the thought of getting up, but he pushed himself up anyway. "Only if you're driving," he murmured and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"I wouldn't trust you to drive this early anyway," Caleb quipped and slowly maneuvered himself out from under the younger two males.

"Funny," Pogue muttered and helped Caleb get the comforter over Reid and Tyler.

When they came back, Tyler was sitting up in bed, yawning and stretching. He blinked tiredly at them, then smiled a bit. Pogue and Caleb grinned-that was the first real smile they had seen from the youngest since his return.

"Food," Tyler said in his sleep thickened voice.

Pogue's face dropped when he realized the smile was for food and not them, while Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"Wake Reid and we'll dig in," Caleb instructed as he set the Dunkin Donuts boxes down on the nightstand. "He'll be pissed if we don't leave him anything good," he said and slapped Pogue's hand away from trying to get a donut.

"Reeeeid," Tyler grumbled and shook the blond's body.

Reid mumbled something incoherent and lifted his head to look at the three other boys angrily before he smelled the fresh bagels and donuts. "I get first dibs," he announced and threw himself over Tyler to grab one of the boxes. His actions pulled a laugh out of Caleb and Pogue and even a tired chuckle from Tyler.

When Reid, Pogue, and Caleb finished eating, they all watched as Tyler scarfed down another donut effortlessly. Caleb assumed it was all those weeks of him having no appetite catching up to him, while Pogue and Reid just thought he was a beast.

After he finished licking the glaze off his fingers, Tyler looked up and saw the other three staring at him. The stares caused him to sheepishly look down and shrug. "I was hungry," he murmured as an explanation.

"We noticed," Reid snorted and happily tackled Tyler to the bed in a hug. He was pleased to have some of his best friend back. The younger teen let out a yelp as his back met the bed, but he accepted it and wrapped his arms around Reid in return.

"Alright, alright, let's keep this PG-13," Pogue joked and swatted Reid's leg. The blond didn't care, though, and stayed on Tyler, his head resting on the smaller teen's chest. Pogue couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made.

Caleb couldn't either, but he, of course, couldn't avoid the real reason they were gathered on Tyler's dorm bed. "You're okay, Ty?" he asked and gained the attention of all three of them, but Pogue and Reid quickly turned their attention towards Tyler instead.

The youngest shrugged slightly and looked away, towards the window. "I'm... better," He answered in a murmur.

"You better be," Reid threatened jokingly and nuzzled his head into Tyler's neck, "You had me worried."

"Reid's talking about his emotions-you know that's serious," Pogue teased and threw a pillow at the blond.

"Says Mr. Stone-Cold Steve Austin himself," Reid shot back and got up to throw the pillow back.

Pogue caught it though and laughed at Reid's lame comeback. "Isn't he like a dinosaur already?"

"Shut up, it made sense in my head," Reid huffed and tackled Pogue none-too-gently onto the floor.

"This BITCH," Pogue laughed, and the two started wrestling.

Caleb laughed at the two, then held onto Tyler's hand and pulled him up to sit next to him. He put his arm around Tyler's shoulders and pulled him in for a one-side hug. Tyler grinned and joined in the laughter.

He knew he wasn't completely out of the dark place his mind had resided in for the past month, but being there with his brothers put his heart and head at ease. He would be okay.


	48. CT Birthday Car

It was Thursday night and exactly a week before Tyler's seventeenth birthday. That little fact was the last thing on Tyler's mind, however, because he was stuck studying for the history exam he had the next day. Because of this, he was grateful that Reid had gone to Nicky's with Pogue and left him with a quiet dorm to study in.

He was absorbed in his history notes when the door opened and quietly closed so he put his awareness of it to the back of his mind and assumed it was Reid coming back to get something. His lack of attention, though, gave him a near heart-attack when someone covered his eyes with his/her hands.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he got his breathing under control, "Reid? What are you doing?"

"I am definitely not Reid," Caleb laughed behind him and let his hand drop as he kissed Tyler's cheek.

Tyler let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He hit Caleb's arm jokingly before turning back to his studying. "I get rid of one distraction only to find another," he teased, his mind unable to focus on the notes before him now.

"Studying for the history test?" Caleb asked as he leaned against the chair to look over Tyler and see the notes.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed and pushed his notes away before tilting his head up to look at Caleb, "But I could use a break."

"Perfect," Caleb grinned, "I won't feel bad about this, then."

"About what?"

"Well... I sort of have a surprise for you," Caleb said with a hint of playfulness in his voice, "But I'm not sure if I should wait until your birthday or just give it to you now..."

Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Yeah... but I got something for you anyway," Caleb shrugged and took Tyler's hands into his own to pull him up, "And you're going to love it," he promised.

"...what is it?" Tyler asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Look out the window, next to my car in the parking lot," Caleb instructed and led Tyler to the window.

Tyler looked out and searched through the parking lot for a moment before spotting Caleb's car... next to a hot pink Volkswagen Beetle. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Um, I know I'm into guys and all... but I think that's taking it a little too far, Caleb," Tyler told him in the politest way he could think of.

Caleb looked confused for a second, then spotted what Tyler was talking about and rolled his eyes at him. "The _other _side."

The younger male looked again, and after realizing just what it was, his eyes lit up and he turned to wrap his arms around Caleb tightly, who laughed and mirrored the gesture.

"How did you know I wanted a Hummer?"

"A little birdie told me."

"You're funny," Tyler rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Come on, let's go see it!" he said as he started pulling Caleb towards the door.

Caleb handed the keys to Tyler when they got down to the parking lot and that seemed to rev up Tyler's energy even more. The younger teen pulled Caleb over to the car and immediately got inside; he didn't even care to close the door after him. Caleb watched with a pleased grin as his boyfriend excitedly looked through his new car.

"I love it, Caleb," Tyler announced after he had gone through every square inch of the interior. He stepped out of the car and leaned against, holding his hand out for Caleb.

"I knew you would," Caleb chuckled and took Tyler's hand, allowing himself to be pulled towards him. "Thank Reid and Pogue, too, and your parents."

"I don't think you'd appreciate me thanking all of them like this," Tyler teased before tilting his head up to catch Caleb's lips with his own.

When they pulled apart, Caleb pressed his forehead against Tyler's and licked his lips before saying, "No... I'll just take their thank you's for them."


	49. RT Parents

"Try not to disappear tonight, Reid," Mrs. Garwin advised as she fixed her son's tie, "It's rude, and there will be many important people here."

Reid mocked her in his head but rolled his eyes and nodded anyway. "Why'd you have to pick New Year's to have this stupid 'ball' thing anyway?"

"Because it's a fun holiday."

"Not if I'm stuck here with all of your snot-nose friends and their ugly daughters."

Mrs. Garwin tightened the knot too tightly on purpose and narrowed her eyes at her son in warning. "Keep your opinions to yourself, Reid. Besides, you won't be alone. Tyler, Christopher, and Caleb will also be joining us."

"Mom, how the fuck am I going to get laid tonight with those demographics?" Reid asked as he loosened the tie his mother tried killing him with.

Mrs. Garwin took a deep breath to calm herself and let it out before replying. "Reid Matthew Garwin, if you do not behave tonight, I will take away your dorming privileges, and you will live at home with me, and I can guarantee you that you will not 'get laid' in those circumstances."

Reid stayed quiet, taking a moment to contemplate what his mother said. "...I love you, Mom," he said with a bright grin, hoping it win her over... a little.

Mrs. Garwin rolled her eyes and kissed her son's forehead before ushering him off towards the stairs. "The guests should be arriving soon, hurry along and make sure the staff has everything ready."

Three hours later, it was nearing eleven, and Reid was nearing the edge of insanity. "Tyler, come on, ten minutes, I promise. No one will even notice we're gone," Reid whispered near Tyler's ear as he came up behind him to reach for something off the table of drinks in front of them. "I know you want to."

"I know that I don't wanna get in trouble," Tyler replied and took a step away from Reid; he knew being close to him would only help Reid in his persuasion methods. "You can survive one night, Reid."

"Please, Tyler?"

Tyler sighed and just walked away.

Half an hour later, Reid was back at it.

Ten minutes after that, Reid was leading Tyler up the stairs.

Five minutes later, a shirtless Reid was on top of a disheveled Tyler, who was still trying to say 'no' to his advances but was obviously losing the battle. Reid's mouth tended to have that effect on him.

"Reid... c'mon, it's almost midnight," Tyler panted when Reid pulled away to take Tyler's shirt off.

"Tyler, if you don't shut up, I won't let you get any air at all," Reid warned and pulled Tyler's shirt off over his head, with no help whatsoever from the younger teen. "Stop being so stubborn."

"Okay... but five more minutes is all," Tyler sighed and pulled Reid down for another kiss.

Ten minutes later, Reid was trying to get his pants off without pulling his mouth from Tyler's skin; Reid's mother was trying to find her son without being obvious.

"Christopher, Caleb, would you like to assist me? Your mothers and Tyler's, as well, are helping me look for Reid and Tyler. Did you see where they went?"

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other, then at Mrs. Garwin and shook their heads.

"Well, then, come look with me," Mrs. Garwin instructed and began to walk away expecting and fully knowing that the boys would follow.

_They're screwed_, Pogue sent to Caleb, who nodded and sent a warning to the younger two.

Did Reid and Tyler listen to the warning? Of course not.

Two minutes before the ball dropped, the search team found themselves in the hallway containing all the guest rooms. They split the hall in half and started opening doors, looking for the two missing teens.

Roughly 10 seconds before midnight, the two 'teams' met each other at the last door, and Mrs. Garwin opened it.

At midnight exactly, Mrs. Garwin heard the crowd explode in excitement and saw her son and a boy she thought of as a son literally explode in excitement.

The four mothers stood there, shell-shocked. Pogue and Caleb stood there and looked anywhere but the bed; they were embarrassed enough for the younger two.

"...Mom?" Tyler mumbled out when he had come off of his after-glow high. It seemed unreal to him, until he blinked and completely took in everything. "MOM!" He grabbed the comforter and pulled it over himself and Reid, who was still appreciating the after effects of their activities.

"Tyler, why the fuck are you yelling mom?" he mumbled into Tyler's neck and received a jostling in return from the body underneath him.

"Because... your mom, my mom, Caleb's mom, Pogue's mom, Caleb, and Pogue are all staring at us. Right now."

"Hm?" Reid used all of his effort to turn towards the door, and he looked at everyone for a moment before the situation hit him. "What the fuck are you all staring at?"

"Reid Matthew Garwin, I would like to see you fully clothed and in your room in the next five minutes, or I will drag your bare-naked body down there myself," Mrs. Garwin said after she finally broke out of her stupor, then excused herself and walked around the other three mothers, who still seemed to be in shock.

"Um... ladies," Pogue cleared his throat, "I bet there's still champagne downstairs..."

"I'm going to need some after this little discovery," Mrs. Danvers joked and left to go downstairs, taking Caleb with her.

"Come, Christopher," Mrs. Parry said, following the Danvers' and Pogue followed.

"...we'll tell your father about this later, Tyler," Mrs. Sims promised and with one last look at her baby boy, she left as well, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck my life, Reid, this is all your fault."


	50. RT Jealous

"Tyler, hey, wait up!"

The youngest Son turned to see Richie Evans, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, sophomore version of Caleb walking down the hallway. The boy should have been a junior, but his birthday was in December, too late to be enrolled with other kids his age. Because of this, he was taller than others in his class and more mature for it, too.

"I'll... catch you guys later," Tyler told the other three Sons and, of course, incited an immature reaction.

"Tyler's gunna tap that," Pogue chuckled, while Caleb just winked at him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Reid teased, but Tyler felt the half-heartedness behind his statement. He brushed it off, though, and blamed it on the boring history class they had just gotten out of.

"See ya," he rolled his eyes and turned to see that Richie was close behind him and blushing at their comments. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Richie shrugged, "I was wondering if you were still going to help me with my Geometry homework after school..."

"Yeah... and maybe we can... get something to eat afterwards?"

"Sure!" Richie said and realized soon after how excited he had sounded, "Um, I mean... yeah, it's cool," he corrected sheepishly.

"Alright," Tyler chuckled, "I'll see you in the library... 4 o'clock?"

"Yeah," Richie nodded.

-/-

At 3:30, Reid and Tyler were in their dorm, undressing from the stuffy uniforms they were forced to wear.

"So... who's Blondie?" Reid asked nonchalantly and sat down on Tyler's bed after he was dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"I tutor him," Tyler explained with a shrug.

"How'd you meet?"

"My mom knows his mom."

"You like him?"

"He's nice."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them. Reid felt uncomfortable; Tyler was busy trying to figure out what exactly he could wear without seeming like he tried too hard but still showing that he did try.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tyler asked after he had dressed in a simple Polo and jeans.

"He has nice hair," Reid commented absentmindedly.

Tyler gave his best friend an odd look at the statement. "Who?"

"That blond kid."

"Richie? Yeah, I guess."

"If you don't get him in bed, I will."

"Don't rush me," Tyler joked.

"...you'd really take him to bed?"

"Reid, I don't know," Tyler laughed and fell onto the bed next to Reid. "I've only known him a week. Besides, what's it matter? Are you jealous or something?"

"No," Reid rolled his eyes and dropped a pillow on Tyler's face.

He was way beyond jealous.

-/-

When Reid came into Nicky's with Pogue, he thought he'd drop dead at the sight of Tyler and 'Richie' in a booth at the side... sitting way too close to each other... and being way too friendly as they shared the milkshake between them.

"Baby boy's spitting some game over there," Pogue said teasingly, but Reid just let out a huff and walked past the long-haired teen to get a Coke from the bar. "Well, don't get your panties in a knot," Pogue said as he followed the blond and took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Shut up, Pogue," Reid muttered.

-/-

"Where are you going? I thought it was movie night at Caleb's," Reid said when he noticed Tyler grab his wallet and then move to leave.

"Can't, sorry... me and Richie have plans."

"Right," Reid muttered and watched as Tyler left.

Pogue walked in ten minutes later to find Reid glaring at the wall. He laughed and dragged Reid out.

"You need to get over it already."

-/-

Two weeks later, Tyler and Richie were officially an 'item.' Reid did not like it. He couldn't stand watching them walk down the halls, holding hands, and he couldn't stand watching Tyler text Richie all the time, and he couldn't stand having to share his best friend.

He hadn't yet seen them kiss... until now.

Reid tried avoiding the hallway Tyler's locker was in because he knew the couple was always there between classes, but he had to take it today to avoid another late to Trigonometry. He tried rushing down the hallway, but nothing could stop him from seeing the spectacle at Tyler's locker.

In reality, all the two did was kiss goodbye, but in Reid's mind, he watched in slow motion, and as soon as their lips met, he exploded.

"Fuck my life, and fuck. this. shit!" he yelled out in exasperation and turned in the hallway, nearly knocking down whoever was behind him.

Tyler and Richie jumped apart and watched in confusion as Reid stormed down the hall. Caleb and Pogue, who had been in the same hall, were both dying of laughter against the lockers. Everyone else... well, they just didn't know what to do, so they stood there and watched as the Sons added more mystery onto their names.


	51. RT Horror Movie Marathon

This is a follow-up to the last chapter.

-/-

"Tyler! I got us every damn horror movie known to man," Reid announced when he came into the dorm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Richie and Tyler comfortable on Tyler's bed and ground his teeth together to stop himself from saying anything.

"Reid, hey," Richie greeted with a bright smile, which Reid could only respond to with a forced half smile.

"Richie was supposed to do something with his sister tonight, but she had to bail... so I told him it'd be okay if he joined us. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Reid muttered out and tossed the bag of movies towards Tyler, "But I needa make a call first."

"I'll put a movie in then," Tyler smiled and got off the bed while Reid went out into the hall.

He listened to the phone ring twice before the voice on the other line picked up.

"Fuck it all Pogue, if you don't come to my dorm right now, there _will _be blood shed." He hung up right after, trusting Pogue to see the urgency of the situation.

An hour later, Caleb was laying on the floor between the beds, Pogue and Reid were sitting on Reid's bed, and Richie and Tyler were on Tyler's bed.

Caleb was the only one watching the movie.

Tyler and Richie were absorbed in each other, while Reid was bitching to Pogue about how he couldn't take this Richie nonsense anymore, and Pogue was trying to control his laughter at Reid's jealousy.

"Can you guys shut up already?" Caleb finally said after he had watched an hour of a movie and didn't even know one thing about what was going on. "Tyler and Richie, come up for air already, and Reid, shut up about whatever you're whining about, and Pogue, stop laughing."

"Shut the fuck up and watch the movie, Caleb," Reid snapped, and Caleb just rolled his eyes at him.

"It's so funny, Caleb," Pogue said with laughter in his voice, "This kid..." and he died laughing.

"Umm... Richie forgot something in his dorm, we're gunna go get it," Tyler excused the two of them and followed Richie out, both of them looking too suspicious for Reid's liking.

"And now they're gunna go do the deed, and we all know. Thank _you_, Tyler!" Reid groaned in frustration and let himself deflate onto his bed.

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other, then at Reid, and started to laugh.

"Does Tyler even know why you're such a jerk now?" Pogue asked when he got his laughter under control. "I mean, you like radiate jealousy."

"How in all hell would I tell him, Pogue?"

"You can't," Caleb chimed in, chuckles still leaving him as he spoke, "If you do, you could ruin what they have."

"You guys are no help."

-/-

During the next couple of weeks, Reid managed to spend minimal time with Tyler and Richie together and as much time as possible with Tyler by himself. The only place he couldn't really avoid the couple or have Tyler alone was Nicky's. Reid was starting to hate going to Nicky's... especially if Pogue and Caleb were near him.

Currently, the three of them were sitting at the bar, drinking soda, and watching as Tyler helped Richie throw darts.

"Who do you think tops?"

Reid spit out the soda in his mouth and choked on what he swallowed at Pogue's question.

"Richie," Caleb answered, acting as if they were having a normal conversation and ignoring Reid's loud scene.

"Yeah? I don't know... it seems like they switch."

"Shut _up_," Reid growled and spilled the rest of Sprite on Pogue.

Caleb's jaw went slack and opened at the action, while Pogue laughed in disbelief and grabbed Reid by the front of his shirt. "You... you are a dead man," he promised and dragged Reid to the bathroom.

When they got in there, Pogue grabbed as many paper towels as he could and start wiping and blotting his shirt and pants before turning to Reid to speak.

"Get over him, do something about it, or learn to deal already, Reid. This dramatic teenage girl BS is getting old."

"Tyler's happy, and it's killing me that I'm not the cause of that happiness, and I don't wanna do anything to ruin it for him. What in all hell do you want me to do, Pogue?"

"Be his _friend_, his best friend."

-/-

A week later, Reid and Tyler found themselves alone in the dorm room on a Friday night.

"No date with Richie tonight?" Reid asked when 8:30 came around and Tyler was still in the dorm with him.

"He's on a trip with the Diversity Club," Tyler explained and rolled over onto his side to look at Reid. "No parties?"

Reid shrugged and turned to face Tyler as well. "Didn't feel like it."

"Amazing," Tyler teased and pulled a laugh out of Reid. "Is Reid Garwin finally get tired of partying?"

"Fuck no... I'll leave right now if you want."

"No.. stay," Tyler smiled, "I've missed you."

They spent the night catching up, and things felt like they had been before Tyler was taken and Reid was jealous.


	52. RT Trouble

Follow up to RT - Parents

"What were you _thinking_, Reid?" Mrs. Garwin scolded when she had her son sitting in front of her, his clothes haphazardly thrown on and his hair a mess. He screamed 'sex,' and it seemed to aggravate her more. "Anyone could have walked up there and seen you!"

"Who _cares_? I don't. I can give a rat's ass about what your stupid 'important' friends think, and right about now, I don't care about what you think either," Reid shot back and turned away from his mother to stare at the wall behind his bed.

"Don't you dare get angry at me, young man. If your father was here-"

"Well, he's not," Reid snapped and stood up, turning to his mother to look his mother in the eye, "He's not, but I am, and I am definitely not him. So how about you kick me out, put me up for adoption, send me to Switzerland... do something, just stop judging me."

Mrs. Garwin watched him in disbelief and shook her head at his words. "Reid... do you think I would do any of that? You're my _son_, and I love you no matter what you do... or who."

Reid's anger dissipated, and he let out a quiet laugh at the statement. "Then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"What would you do in my place?"

"Say 'I love you, Reid, you're the best son ever.' And then shower me with gifts."

Mrs. Garwin rolled her eyes and pulled her son into a tight hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she did so. "You could have told me."

"Sorry," Reid mumbled and tried squirming his way out of the hug, but his mother held on.

"Oh, you are not let off this easy... I told you not to disappear, and you did just that," Mrs. Garwin took on _that _tone, and Reid knew he was in trouble. The hug turned into her grabbing his ear tightly and dragging him around his room to show him the mess. "All of this? Gone. I want this room spic and span by the time you go back to school."

"Okay, okay, but let go of my ear, Mom!" Reid whined and winced at the tight tug he received because of it.

"And _then _you will help send out all of the 'Thank You' cards to the guests here today, and _then _you will come with me to visit your Aunt Dorothy-"

"But she has brats as kids, and she lives in the middle of no-"

"And then, before your winter break ends, we will have Tyler and his parents over, and we will discuss what is going on."

"...can me and Tyler _not_ be there for that?"

"If you try, I will go through with my threat from before. No dorming for the rest of the year."

"I'll be there."


	53. RT Tyler

Follows RT - Parents & RT - Trouble

The ride home was the most awkward experience Tyler had even been through. His oblivious father sang softly to the Christmas carols playing on the radio, while his very knowing mother kept glancing at him, causing him to squirm in his seat.

"Um... can we stop at a diner and get some food?" Tyler asked, hoping it would give him some more time to save himself from embarrassment.

"We just ate, Tyler..." his father answered and shook his head, "You're still hungry?"

"We have food at home, dear," his mother said sweetly and gave Tyler a small smile, "Besides, don't we have something important to discuss when we get home?"

"No. No, we don't, mom, there really isn't much to discuss," Tyler replied with a strained smile.

"What is it?" Mr. Sims asked, "Does it have to do with Reid and Tyler disappearing?"

Mrs. Sims smiled while Tyler sank in his seat and covered his face with his hands.

"We'll talk when we get home, honey."

At home, Tyler tried to rush off to his room, but his mother caught him by the arm and pulled him to the living room, where the three of them sat down. Tyler sat on a couch by himself while his parents sat on the couch facing him.

He was pretty sure the anticipation was going to give him a heart-attack.

"What's going on?" Mr. Sims asked and looked between his son and his wife. "Why is Tyler slowly sinking into the couch?"

Mrs. Sims was about to say something, but Tyler cut her off.

"Me and Reid... we... go out."

Mr. Sims slowly nodded as he absorbed the information.

"Secret's out, gotta go, bye," Tyler blurted out and got up to rush off.

"Tyler..." Mr. Sims sighed, "Get back here."

Reluctantly, Tyler came back and took his seat. "Look, I'm sorry, but it just happened, and we go good together, and please don't make us break up because I don't know how that would work, and why aren't Pogue and Caleb suffering too? They knew about us and said nothing! So... yeah."

Tyler's parents watched in amusement as their son rambled, understanding why he was so nervous.

"Tyler, we've always trusted you, and this is no different. I'm not saying I'm completely comfortable with the thought of my only son dating another boy, one I regard as a son while we're at it, but Reid has always been there for you, and if I had to choose any boy for you to go gay for, it would be him."

"_Daaaad_, I did not _go_ gay!" Tyler groaned and deflated on the couch, using a cushion to hide his face.

"Whatever you call yourself, we'll try and accept it, Tyler."

"Can I go now?"

Mrs. Sims sighed and gave in, "Go, sweetie. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Tyler said as quickly as possible and got up to leave. He got as far as the stairs before rushing back and engulfing both of his parents in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered, then let go and rushed away before he could regress into a five year old child.


	54. PT Bad

**PT - Bad Boy**

When Tyler was 16, he went through the 'bad boy' phase most teenage boys went through. Pogue was pretty sure that phase was when he fell in love with the youngest Son.

"Mr. Sims, the blackboard is up here, not on your lap," Mr. Garret, the elderly English teacher, scolded, "One more time, and I will take your phone for safe-keeping."

"Fine," Tyler sighed and dropped his phone into his school bag.

Five minutes later, he was back on it, and the teacher was next to his desk, extending his hand for Tyler to give up his phone.

"Did you do the homework?" Reid asked before class and Tyler shook his head.

"I didn't have time," he explained and shrugged, "It's whatever."

"Now we're both screwed, Ty, great."

"Shot shot shot shot shot!" The crowd chanted and a group of teenagers downed shots of vodka, Tyler being one of them. He laughed as he set the shot-glass down and then found his way out of the crowd, stumbling as he found his way to the couch.

Pogue had been watching Tyler's little rebellious streak for the past couple of weeks, and he couldn't explain the feelings stirring in him each time he mouthed off to a teacher, each time he cut class or came late, each time... hell, everything Tyler did had Pogue shifting in his seat.

Tonight was his night, though.

"How many shots did you _do_?" Pogue asked as he sat down next to a laughing Tyler.

"Enough," he shrugged and let himself fall over to rest on Pogue's side.

"Enough?"

"Enough to do this," Tyler corrected and slid his hand around to cup the back of Pogue's neck. He pulled the older boy down for a sloppy kiss tasting of the vodka Tyler drank and the beer Pogue had been drinking.

Okay, Pogue wasn't expecting for this to go down exactly as he was, but Tyler being in charge like this? Way hotter than what he was planning on doing.

"Baby boy, whoa," Pogue panted when they broke apart for air, "I was going to kiss _you, _but um, this works, too."

"Shut up and kiss me, Pogue," Tyler slurred out and pulled Pogue in for another kiss.


	55. PT Dark

The first night Pogue and Tyler spent together was a Saturday night in Pogue's dorm. On that night, Pogue found out something interesting about Tyler.

Pogue led the way into his room, his fingers intertwined with Tyler's as he pulled him in, both of them laughing. "Shhhh," Pogue chuckled and closed the door before pressing Tyler against with his body. "I made you break curfew," Pogue smirked as he pressed his lips against Tyler's.

"You're a bad influence," Tyler murmured into the kiss and tangled one of his hands in Pogue's hair. The other hand he slid along the wall, searching for the light switch and flipping it on when he found it.

Pogue pretended not to notice and just tugged Tyler towards the bed.

The next time, it was in Tyler's dorm room, and when Tyler turned the light on the nightstand on, Pogue gave him an odd look, but Tyler just shrugged it off.

It continued to happen anytime they slept together, and Pogue's curiosity needed to be satisfied.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Pogue asked when Tyler had pulled away from him to turn the light in his room on. "Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"No..." Tyler answered sheepishly and stayed on the edge of the bed instead laying next to Pogue.

"Come on, Ty, you're always turning the light on whenever things start getting hot. It's either you're scared of the dark or you're scared of me in the dark... which makes no sense."

Tyler sighed and moved over to sit next to Pogue. "It was never about the dark..." he started off in a murmur and picked at the comforter under them. "I just... like seeing you when we... you know."

Pogue smirked and wrapped his arms around Tyler, pulling him close. "When we what?" he teased and left a trail of nips and kisses down the younger teen's neck and onto his shoulder.

"Pogue, you know what," Tyler whined but let himself succumb to Pogue's wandering mouth. He reached around him and weaved his fingers into Pogue's hair as his own head dropped back to rest on the older teen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do?"

"Yeah, you do," Tyler said and turned his head to graze his teeth against Pogue's neck, "And if you don't hurry up, you won't getting any of it tonight."

"Feisty," Pogue chuckled but complied and hurried along to the good stuff.

That night, he kept his eyes locked with Tyler's the entire time, and he swore it was the most intense, bordering on blindness with how powerful it was, orgasm he had ever reached.

He understood then.


	56. RT First Kiss

**Reid/Tyler - First Kiss**

An explosion every millisecond filled Reid's ears, and his vision was filled with bright and colored lights falling from the night sky. He had seen it all before, and it got a little old after seventeen years. Fourth of July fireworks just didn't send the same excitement through as they did when he was younger.

Tyler, however, was a different story. He was standing next to Reid, his head tilted up towards the sky to enjoy the light-show; he was entranced by it.

"Ty, let's go already," Reid sighed and nudged his best friend in the side. "This is lame."

"Five more minutes," Tyler pleaded, his eyes leaving the sky to look at Reid with the best puppy eyes he could pull off, "Please?" he added and took hold of Reid's hand to tug him back.

Reid let out a loud groan but took his spot next to Tyler again. Their hands didn't part, but Reid didn't mind. He also didn't mind the fireworks so much when he watched the reflection of them in Tyler's eyes.

Tyler must have felt Reid staring at him because he turned and gave the blond a questioning look. "Reid? The fireworks are up there..."

"Yeah," Reid murmured and slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Tyler's head to pull him closer and bring their lips together. Tyler froze for a second before his body went on auto-pilot and his lips responded on their own accord.

They stood there, engulfed in each other and locked in a meeting of lips, as the fireworks finale blasted off behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **Shorter than I've been writing, but the constant fireworks these past two nights just hit my muse & made me write this. :) Hope you enjoyed!


	57. RT Candlelight

"These candles should last us a couple of hours," Reid said as he lit the last candle in the room. There was a storm brewing outside, and it had knocked out all of the power in Ipswich and other surrounding areas. They were lucky the RA kept supplies of candles for emergencies.

"Great," Tyler sighed and tossed himself onto his bed.

The two had just gotten in from a late swim practice, and all Tyler had wanted to do was let his mind go numb from watching too many episodes of Family Guy on his laptop. However, that wasn't going to happen, seeing that he hadn't charged it before, and it would probably die on him halfway into the first episode.

He hated blackouts.

Another roll of thunder sounded and lightning lit up the sky. Reid let out a frustrated growl as he watched all hell break loose outside.

"Fuck, there goes my Friday night," he muttered and let his forehead rest against the window.

"Sorry," Tyler murmured and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know what I meant," Reid sighed and turned around to look at Tyler. "You look nice... in the candlelight, I mean," he commented when he noticed how the candlelight brought out Tyler's softer features while still showing him glimpses of the strength in Tyler's body and features.

Tyler snorted and rolled onto his side to face Reid. "You don't need to get sappy. I wasn't offended."

Reid shook his head and moved around his bed to sit on Tyler's. "Nice to know I don't need to play that lovey dovey shit to get into your pants."

"Saying 'into my pants' and 'shit' in the same sentence? Not exactly erotic," the younger teen teased and nudged Reid in the back with his knee.

Reid laughed and leaned back to lay over Tyler, his chest perpendicular to Tyler's abdomen. He rested his head in his hand and looked at the other boy, mirth evident in his eyes. "So what is erotic then?"

Tyler shrugged and pulled another pillow under his head so he could look at Reid. "You, shirtless like that."

"Yeah? I get you hot just like this?" Reid smirked and licked the pad of his index finger before exaggeratedly rubbing at his nipple.

Tyler laughed and swatted Reid's hand down, "You're so stupid."

"Aw, I'm hurt," Reid said with a pout, but his laughter broke through and he couldn't keep the act up. "All for you, baby boy."

"C'mere," Tyler chuckled and cupped his hand around the back of Reid's neck to pull him forward for a meeting of lips. "You're too much."


	58. NOTE

This Request-a-Prompt is going on hiatus because I took up a prompt table. Don't worry, though. Feel free to leave prompts & I'll probably try to write them up anyway.

To read the prompts I'm writing for my prompt table, check out my new fic Youngest. It will be 50 ficlets, all including Tyler in some way.

Thank you :)


	59. CT Not a Kid

Tyler was used to the other three Sons treating him like a little brother because they knew their limits most of the time. Reid never babied him past protecting him in fights, and Pogue's brotherly instincts came out whenever he felt Tyler needed cheering up... or there was something wrong with his car. Caleb, however, was always the 'big brother,' and Tyler was pretty sure that quality was what had attracted him to the older boy at first.

He liked that Caleb cared, and he liked that Caleb was willing to spend extra time with him, even when he didn't ask. However, he didn't like that Caleb seemed to hold back with him, as if he had virgin ears and virgin eyes, and he didn't like that Caleb would try to tell him what to do, as if he couldn't think for himself. Tyler knew his intentions were good, but he had enough of it, and he finally snapped.

"Stop treating me like a kid, Caleb!" he yelled one movie night at Caleb's house when the eldest had decided against watching Hostel because it was too graphic. "I've watched porn before, I think I can handle Hostel.

Reid and Pogue were both laughing at the youngest's outburst, while Caleb was staring at him in disbelief and shock.

"Um..."

"No, I'm not done. I'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do, Caleb. If I wanna follow Reid into something stupid, and yes, I know most of what he does is stupid, I'll follow him into it because I want to, and you don't have to tell me that it's stupid. Trust me, I know.

"And another thing! If you want my poor PG-13 eyes and ears to be kept innocent, why in all hell would you let me _near_ Reid and Pogue? Hell, let me dorm with Reid? I know there's stuff out in the real world, Caleb, and if you haven't realized, I'm turning 18 soon, AKA, I. Am. Not. A. Kid."

Tyler ended his rant with a huff of air and sank into the couch, his arms crossed against his chest defiantly.

"Baby boy..." Reid laughed and fell off the couch with the force of it, "Baby boy exploded."

Pogue joined him in his laughter again and hit the couch cushions with each laugh. "Man, Caleb, you just got served."

"Uh, Ty... can I talk to you in the kitchen?" he asked and nodded his head towards the kitchen before getting up and walking towards it, walking to kitchen and hoping that Tyler would follow.

Tyler sighed and glared at Pogue and Reid for laughing before he got up and followed Caleb. He was expecting one of Caleb's infamous lectures when he walked into the kitchen, but instead, he was greeted by a hand grabbing his shirt and pushing him into the wall, followed by a body pressed against his and a mouth crashing down on his.

Tyler had gasped in surprise at the initial impact, and Caleb had taken full advantage of it by invading Tyler's mouth. He sucked Tyler's bottom lip in between his own and ran his teeth over it, followed by his tongue, then went on to explore his mouth. Tyler tried to gain access to Caleb's mouth, but Caleb wasn't up to playing nice at the moment. He dominated the kiss until he pulled away, breathless and flushed.

He looked down at Tyler, who was panting and looking back at him with wide, lust darkened baby blue eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his kiss-swollen lips, and Caleb took its place with his lips, this time just brushing them against Tyler's.

"I know you're not a kid. Trust me on that one."

Tyler opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't get his voice to come out, so he just closed it and nodded.

"But if you want, you can prove it to me... in my room... right now."

Pogue and Reid got a little worried when the other two didn't come back for a while, so they went on a search for them. After checking the kitchen, they wandered upstairs and were about to check Caleb's room, but they heard a moan sound from the crack in the door and stopped to look at each other.

"Does this mean Caleb's a pedophile?" Reid asked, and the two of them started laughing all over again.


	60. RT Carwash

"Reid, get up," was what Reid woke up to on Saturday morning, and he was _not_ liking it. "Reid, I"m serious, get up."

"Fuck off, Tyler," Reid grumbled in reply and burrowed himself into his castle of blankets.

"Reid, if you don't get up right now..."

The blond sighed and sat up in bed, looking at Tyler with tired, pissed off eyes. "You better be dying."

"No, but you'll be dead if you don't get outside right now and wash my Hummer. What the hell did you do last night, go off-roading through a pool of mud?"

"_No,_ it was through the empty construction site a mile down the road from Nicky's," Reid corrected indignantly and laid back down with a huff. "I can't believe you woke me up for this."

"Reid!" Tyler growled and grabbed the blond's arm, dragging him out from under the covers. "Clean it _now_."

Reid sighed and pulled his arm out of Tyler's grip, "Why now?"

"Because, I'm supposed to go home today and visit my mom, and she'll make i_me/i_ wash it if she sees it like that, so _go_ **now**."

They engaged in a stare-off for a moment before Reid finally relented and crawled out of bed, muttering under his breath as he did so. Tyler watched with an accomplished smirk, until he saw Reid was about to leave in just the boxers he slept in.

"Put on some pants at least!" Tyler groaned and threw a pair of shorts at Reid's retreating back; he didn't need the whole world seeing what was for his eyes only.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were outside in the parking lot. Reid was equipped with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge, and Tyler was leaning against a car close to his and making sure that Reid got every little spot.

Ten minutes into watching, Tyler couldn't stop staring as the muscles in Reid's back rippled and moved while he cleaned the hood of the car. He licked his lips at the thought of his hands running down those muscles and that pale skin—no, no, no, he was not going to let himself go down that path.

By the time Reid finished, he was a wet mess of soap and water, his hair was unruly from his hand running through it so many times, and his cheeks were tinged red from being out in the heat. He was not a happy camper. "Satisfied?" he asked and tossed the sponge in the bucket before looking at Tyler.

Tyler had been busy appreciating Reid's backside and he had snapped out of his fantasies by Reid's question. "Um, yeah," he nodded and stood up straight, fidgeting to keep the problem in his pants as hidden as possible, but Reid had already seen.

"Are you really supposed to see your mom or did you just drag me out here to watch me get wet?" he smirked, his eyes locked on the tent in Tyler's jeans. "I'm thinking it's more the second."

"Shut up and get inside," Tyler grumbled and grabbed Reid's hand to drag him back to their dorm.

"Baby boy, you are getting awful bossy lately," Reid teased and let himself be pulled so he could enjoy the view. "You know you swing your hips when you're upset."

"Reid!"

"You'll be screaming my name for an even better reason in about two minutes."


End file.
